La Historia de Nuestro Pasado
by MRA999
Summary: Kate y Humphery una pareja poco singular que narran la historia de sus vidas llenas de traiciones, aventuras, desgracias y romances que dejaron grandes marcas en ellos y en los demás.
1. Trailer

**Aquí un tráiler de mi próxima historia "** ** _La Historia de Nuestro Pasado"_** **que será publicada en unos días.**

 **(Nota: si quieren pueden poner una música tipo suspenso porque a mí no se me ocurrió poner ninguna XD)**

 **Por ahora disfruten este pequeño tráiler. Así que ¡ACCION!**

" ** _La Historia de Nuestro Pasado"_**

 ** _Producciones WilSant-Company Internationals._**

 ** _En cooperación con Lionsgate._**

 ** _Y Patrocinado por Producciones WILL-SANT99AR presenta:_**

-Aquí estarás bien hijo… mantente oculto aquí… antes de que…-

-Sé que están por aquí estoy seguro, búsquenla y mantenla junto con los cachorros que trae-

 **El Misterio De Su Antigua Manada…**

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-

 **Se Revelara…**

-me… me llamo Humphrey señor-

-¿y estas solo?-

-creo que si-

 **Muy Pronto…**

-¿Humphrey enserio eres tú?-

-¿tú quién eres?-

-soy tú mejor amiga de la infancia… soy Kate-

 **El Volverá…**

-¿somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestra manada?-

-tal vez… o puede que no-

 **El Buscara Sus Orígenes…**

-¿aquí era nuestra manada?-

-NO… esta es su manada

 **Pero Con Riesgos…**

-voy a matarte por lo que hiciste a mi familia, pero antes de aniquilarte quiero saber quién eres-

 **Muy Peligrosos…**

-alguien muy cercano a ti Humphrey… un gran antiguo amigo tuyo-

 **Próximamente…**

-¡NO!, Solo eres un monstruo asesino-

-eso lo veremos… jajajajaja-

" ** _La Historia de Nuestro Pasado"_**

 **Solo en Fanfiction.**

 **En Cines y DVD no porque es muy caro y tardan mucho XD.**

 **Bueno este es el tráiler de mi próxima Historia que será estrenada en unos días si no ocurre algo inesperado. Bueno se despide su mejor amigo, comentarista y escritor WILL-SANT99AR hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 1 El inicio de Nuestra Historia

**Nuestra Gran Historia.**

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de este Fanfic con la única intención de que les agrade.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de alfa y omega y sus personajes, pertenecen a lionsgate porque si yo fuera el dueño seguiría haciendo más películas de la saga XD, pero volviendo al tema disfruten este capítulo.**

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo… en una manada muy muy lejana…_** **Nooo ni que fuera STAR WARS ya enserio aquí está el primer capítulo qué lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El inicio de nuestra historia**

P.V normal

Era día tormentoso en una manada el parque Jasper Canadá, en una gran cueva en la cima de una montaña había 5 cachorros asustados por la tormenta que había afuera.

 **(** _ **NOTA**_ **: no pondré las descripciones de los cachorros, las pondré más adelante, solo colocare sus nombres)**

Natalie: está lloviendo muy fuerte y los rayos me dan miedo

Edward: no te preocupes hermanita no hay que temerle a los ra…

Pero en ese instante cae uno enfrente de su cueva asustando a todos y aún más a Natalie

Natalie: ahora si tengo mas miedo

Rubí: concuerdo contigo hermanita

Antonio: pues yo espero que acabe pronto

Alex: yo odio la lluvia porque no podemos salir

Kate: vamos niños la lluvia no es tan mala ayuda a regar las plantas y los arboles donde nos podemos esconder para cazar, ayuda a rellenar los ríos y lagos y al final de cada una se puede ver un hermoso arcoíris.

Alex: si eso ya lo sabíamos mamá pero también nos hace cosas malas como no dejarnos salir a jugar, nos enfermamos y tenemos que estar todo el tiempo en la cueva donde no podemos hacer nada divertido.

Humphrey: pero lo peor de todo es que yo soy el que se tiene que mojar para conseguir el almuerzo- entrando a la cueva totalmente mojado con un caribú para su familia.

Natalie: ¡PAPÁ! al fin regresaste- fue corriendo hacia su padre junto con sus hermanos para abrazarlo

Humphrey: esperen niños voy a terminar mojándolos- dijo mientras era abrazado por sus hijos

Kate: hola amor te ayudo un poco con la comida- le dijo con dulzura

Humphrey: gracias Kate, pero yo puedo, pero tal vez si puedas ayudar a los cachorros a secarse- dijo sacudiéndose el agua mojando otra vez a todos

Kate: pues si quieres que los ayude a secarse no los vuelvas a mojar-dijo en tono de broma- por cierto porque tardaste mucho ¿qué paso?

Humphrey: pues no es fácil cazar con mucha lluvia y creo que durara mucho tiempo según la información que me dieron, por eso mande grupos de casa antes de que empezara totalmente la tormenta- le dije mientras dejaba el caribú en medio de la cueva

Kate: que mal, y que haremos durante estos días porque será muy aburrido estar días estar aquí- algo desanimada

Edward: si papá que haremos para no aburrirnos todos estos días- pregunto con entusiasmo

Humphrey: pues no sé, ustedes niños ¿qué dicen?, ¿qué quieren hacer?

Rubí: ¿y si hacemos algún juego?

Kate: no creo no hay mucho espacio

Alex: ¿y si hacemos un juego de verdad o reto o yo veo?

Antonio: no porque el juego lo terminaríamos rápido y no hay mucho que ver para poder jugar a yo veo

Kate: en eso tienes razón

Natalie: ya se, ¿y qué tal si nos cuentan una historia para pasar el tiempo?

Humphrey: si creo que no sería mala idea, y cual historia quieren oír

Natalie: ¿y si nos cuentan cómo se conocieron?

Edward: si sería buena idea pero qué tal si también nos cuentan todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora- dijo con mucha ilusión

Si díganos su historia siiii- dijeron todos los cachorros con entusiasmo

Humphrey: está bien, está bien cálmense, tú que dices Kate ¿les contamos nuestra historia?"

Kate: me parece bien pero primero comamos y después les contamos que dicen- les dijo a todos muy cariñosamente

Si mamá allá vamos- dijeron todos los cachorros al mismo tiempo

Después de terminar de comer Kate y Humphrey se sentaron frente de sus cachorros para empezar a contarles su historia

Humphrey: muy bien Kate ¿empezamos a contarles desde que éramos cachorro?- le pregunte a Kate amorosamente

Kate: si creo que es la mejor opción

Humphrey: muy bien comencemos, niños su madre y yo nos conocimos cuando solo éramos cachorros en esta misma manada hace mucho tiempo

Rubí: enserio ya se conocían desde cachorros y ¿desde ahí estuvieron juntos?- les pregunto con curiosidad

Kate: bueno algo así… se los contaremos más adelante, pero si nos conocimos desde cachorros, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas que nos distanciaron

Humphrey: pero volviendo a la historia, hace mucho tiempo en esta misma manada ocurrieron barios sucesos que tanto buenos como malos nos hicieron unir a su madre y a mí- les dijo muy animadamente.

Todos los cachorros se quedaron en silencio para oír la historia.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Bueno que les pareció este primer capítulo o casi capitulo, se que fue corto pero es mi primera vez escribiendo pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible y gracias a esos grandes autores y amigos que fueron mi inspiración a escribir, también quiero aclarar que casi todo el fic será en si una historia que se está siendo contada por Humphrey y Kate y ANTIALPHAS H claro que te colocare en mi fic pero será más adelante, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 2 Nueva Llegada y Nuevos Amigos

**Nuestra Gran Historia.**

 **Muy buenas a todos este es el segundo capito de esta nueva pero increíble historia, otra cosa decidí cambiar el como hablaran los personajes porque el método que usaba antes era muy confuso y más tardeado. Pero basta de charlas que comience el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Nueva Llegada y Nuevos Amigos**_

Hace mucho tiempo una manada muy unida la cual se le conocía por ser muy poderosa, en ella habitaban una especie de lobo muy singular a la que se les conocían por poseer poderes que ningún otro tendría se les conocían como _Los Dios._

Los líderes de esa manada se les conocía por ser algo estrictos con las normas y leyes del lugar pero eran muy generosos, pero un día para ser exactos el día de hoy estaban de un gran humor que se podría envidiar porque ese día habían nacido sus hijos y todos iban con ellos para felicitarlos y para ver a los nuevos miembros de la manada.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido-le dijo a una pareja que fue a felicitarlos una loba de nombre Ane tiene el pelaje de color negro con un vientre color crema con ojos color azul y también tenía puesta una capa muy larga de color rojo con bordes grises.

-Enserio les agradecemos su visita y sus felicitaciones-dijo un lobo de nombre Saúl que tiene el pelaje gris con las puntas de las patas y el vientre blanco con los ojos cafés y tenía puesto una capa como su esposa solo que con los bordes negros.

Todos estaban celebrando el nacimiento de los que serían los futuros líderes. Pero no todos lo estaban disfrutando.

 **No Muy Lejos De Hay…**

 **-** Señor estamos listos para atacar, esperamos sus órdenes- le dijo un lobo de pelaje marrón a otro algo viejo de pelaje rojizo con ojos verdes con armadura negra.

 **-** Aún no hay que esperar un tiempo, cuando tengan la guardia baja, además es muy difícil entrar en su territorio necesitamos una manera de entrar sigilosamente. ¡Me explique bien!-le dijo de forma seria a su asistente

 **-** claro señor, daré aviso a los demás-dijo mientras se retiraba hacia todo el ejercito que los acompañaba

Cuando su asistente se fue con los demás de su armadura negra desenfundo una daga larga y muy filosa de su espalda-Muy pronto volverán a saber de mi Saúl y Ane y toda tu manada lo pagara caro-de forma siniestra mientras miraba desde lo alto de un precipicio con gran ira el lugar donde todos celebraban.

 **Mientras Tanto En La Cueva De los Líderes**

-Que nombres crees que deberíamos ponerles-le dijo Saúl a su pareja

-No lo sé son dos niños y una niña; pero que te parece para nuestra hija Estefany-le respondió Ane

-No lo sé, es muy largo-lo dijo muy pensativo-Y qué te parece Fanny para hacerlo más corto-

-Me parece bien y para nuestro hijo mayor, que tal Héctor-

-Muy bien, y para nuestro segundo hijo uno que se oiga bien… que tal Humphrey-

-Se oye muy bien, al fin nuestra gran familia, que durara por siempre-dijo Ane con gran satisfacción

-Si eso espero-le respondió Saúl con amabilidad

 _ **Dos Semanas Después**_

Ya habiendo pasado dos semanas los hijos de Saúl y Ane ya habían abierto los ojos, aprendido a caminar libremente y a poder hablar.

Fanny tiene el pelaje de color gris con un vientre y patas de color crema con ojos azules y ya era conocida como una cachorra muy bonita y simpática, Héctor tiene el pelaje completamente negro como su madre con excepción del vientre y algunas partes de la melena que son de color blanco y no era muy social por eso casi nadie lo conocía y Humphrey tiene el pelaje gris con las puntas de las patas y el vientre blanco con ojos azules le gustaba salir todo el tiempo de aventuras y hacer muchas amistades.

Dos de los hermanos convivían muy bien aunque Héctor siempre era indiferente hacia los demás, no era el más sociable de los tres o de toda la manada no le agradaba convivir con otros cachorros o adultos ni siquiera con su familia porque no le agradaban las reglas que se impartían y gracias a eso ocurrió el gran desastre…

El día de hoy Humphrey y Fanny salieron a jugar con otros cachorros o para conocer a más.

-Mamá, Papá vamos a salir-dijeron Humphrey y Fanny en la entrada de la cueva

-Está bien pero tengan cuidado-dijeron Ane y Saúl al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo-dijo Fanny pero antes de salir con Humphrey ve a su otro hermano-Héctor quieres salir-le pregunto amablemente

-Sí, solo que no con ustedes, voy a ir a otro lado-dijo mientras salía apartando a sus dos hermanos de su camino

-Abecés pienso si es nuestro hermano-dijo Humphrey algo enojado

-Tienes razón, pero no importa vámonos-dijo Fanny mientras salía de la enorme cueva con su hermano

Pero lo que no sabían es que sus padres los vieron en su pequeño pleito

-No me gusta verlos pelear siendo hermanos-le dijo Ane a Saúl

-Lose y espero que no tenga que volver a pasar-dijo Saúl muy preocupado

-Si pero no te has dado cuenta que Héctor actúa de manera indiferente hacia nosotros o hacia los demás. No le agrada convivir con nadie ni siquiera hacia sus hermanos-

-Lose Ane y no me gusta como va eso-

-Ojala que cambie-dijo Ane tristemente

 **Mientras Tanto Con Fanny y Humphrey**

 **-** ¿Y, que quieres hacer?, tienes alguna idea para entretenernos- le dijo Fanny a su hermano mientras caminaba por un valle

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, casi todos mis amigos eran de un grupo de una manada que vino de visita y ya se fue. Y que hay de tus amigos-le dijo Humphrey con mucho interés

-Pues sería una gran oportunidad de que los conozcas y te hagas su amigo, asique si vamos-le dijo con alegría

-Enserio genial y para donde hay que ir-

-Yo te guio, si es que llegas alcanzarme-le dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia una área con algunos arboles

-Pues sigue soñando hermanita-mientras se iba corriendo detrás de Fanny

En cuanto empezaron a correr no se dieron cuenta que al frente de ellos había una gran cantidad de rocas grandes.

- _Haber si así llega alcanzarme-_ pensó Fanny mientras se dirigía hacia los huecos entre las rocas

-Aun si no me detendrás hermana-le dijo Humphrey a Fanny mientras pasaba con dificultad por entre las rocas, pero al hacerlo perdía mucho terreno

Siguieron corriendo por un tiempo hasta que vio que al frente estaba un pequeño precipicio de almenos 3 metros de caída.

En cuanto Fanny lo vio se le vino una gran broma aprovechando que su hermano los seguía pero sin mirar hacia al frente. Fanny se detuvo a solo un metro de la horilla-Por poco y caigo-dijo Fanny impactada por lo que pudo haber sido su caída, pero Humphrey no corrió la misma suerte y se pasó directo-Eso le va a doler-

-Esto me va a doler- fue lo último que dijo Humphrey antes de caer

 **En La Parte De Abajo Del Precipicio**

Se encontraban en la parte de abajo del precipicio 4 cachorros platicando entre ellos mientras esperaban a alguien en especial

 **-** En donde estará Fanny-dijo un pequeño cachorro de color marrón con ojos verde Esmeralda con el mismo nombre

 **-** No debe tardar, siempre llega un poco tarde a todo, relájate-le dijo un cachorro de color blanco con espalda negra y ojos cafés de nombre Yesenia

 **-** Por qué se preocupan tanto ni que le fuera a ocurrir algo grabe-dijo un cachorro rojizo con ojos color morado de nombre Edgar

-Si ya sabemos eso pero como que ha tardado bastante-dijo Esmeralda

-Tal vez viene con uno de sus hermanos y ablando de ellos como les parecen-dijo Yesenia para iniciar una conversación

-Pues Héctor es muy frio y siniestro, siempre se va a la parte más alejada del territorio solo-dijo Edgar con algo de miedo

-Pues yo no he conocido en persona a su otro hermano Humphrey pero tal vez sea muy agradable-lo dijo Esmeralda muy pensativa

-Si… yo tampoco lo conozco pero ha de ser muy simpático tal vez podamos ser sus amigos-dijo Héctor

-Oye no has dicho nada en todo el rato-le dijo Esmeralda a su otra amiga de pelaje dorado con vientre blanco con ojos color ámbar

-¿Qué? Ha si no es que estaba distraída-dijo esa cachorra a Esmeralda-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste del hermano de Fanny-le respondió a Esmeralda

-Te gusta ¿no?-le dijo Yesenia a ella avergonzándola

-¡Queee! Claro que no, ni siquiera lo conozco en persona-

-Pero te gustaría conocerlo no es así-le dijo Edgar

-Pues tal vez si pero ni que fuera a caer del cielo y justo aquí…-fue lo único que dijo antes de que alguien le callera encima y rodara un metro hacia atrás

-¡KATE!- dijeron Edgar, Yesenia y Esmeralda al mismo tiempo

En ese instante Fanny bajo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, mientras que Humphrey seguía tirado en el suelo

-Bueno almenos caí sobre algo suave-dijo Humphrey encima de Kate muy adolorido (no de la forma pervertida)

-Si caíste sobre mí-dijo Kate algo adolorida por el golpe

-UPS lo siento yo solo…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ver directamente a Kate quedando hipnotizado por sus ojos

-No descuida fue un…-al igual que Humphrey ella quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos

-A hola-dijo Humphrey a Kate

-Hola-le respondió Kate a Humphrey

-Creo que esta es una manera muy rara de conocernos no crees-le dijo Humphrey a Kate mientras aún estaba encima de ella

-Sí creo que tienes razón-le dijo Kate mientras se quitaba de debajo de Humphrey

-Estas bien hermano-le dijo Fanny a Humphrey mientras se acercaba a él con los demás

-Pues te perseguí a través de rocas puntiagudas y filosas, caí de casi 3 metros de altura y termine cayendo encima de alguien asique creo que estoy bien-le dijo Humphrey a su hermana con sarcasmo

-Amm creo que no nos presentamos formalmente, me llamo Kate-

- _bonito nombre_ -pensó Humphrey-Yo me llamo Humphrey-

-Así que tú eres el hermano de Fanny-le pregunto Kate con timidez

-Si así es y tú debes ser su amiga ¿no?-le pregunto también con timidez

-Si junto con ellos-mientras señalaba a los demás

-Bueno Humphrey te presento a Edgar, Esmeralda, Yesenia y por supuesto a Kate ellos son mis amigos-le dijo Fanny a su hermano señalando a cada uno de ellos

-Un gusto en conocerlos… a todos-dijo mirando a todos acepto la última parte mirando a Kate y ella se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-Y bueno Fanny que quieres hacer-le pregunto Esmeralda

-Pues algo que podamos hacer todos juntos-

-Claro porque no-le respondió Yesenia

-Entonces andando-dijo Edgar y todos empezaron a andar asía el valle donde estaban anteriormente Fanny y Humphrey

Después de haber llegado empezaron a hacer varios juegos hasta que llego la noche y se tuvieron que despedir

-Humphrey bienes mamá y papá no nos van a esperar por mucho-le dijo con apuro mientras se adelantaba

-Si enseguida te alcanzo hermana-le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Kate que aún seguí hay mientras que los demás se le habían adelantado-Oye Kate lamento lo que paso esta mañana-

-No hay problema fue un accidente. Asique podría decirse que somos amigos-le dijo con esperanzas de que dijera que si

-Claro seremos mejores amigos para siempre-le respondió con entusiasmo

-Claro que sí, bueno me tengo que ir adiós Humphrey-

-Si adiós-dijo mientras se retiraba con su hermana

-Y te divertiste con mis… digo nuestros amigos-le dijo mientras se dirigían a la subida de la cueva

-Sí y mucho, bueno ya llegamos a casa hay que descansar no crees- mientras se recostaba en una parte de la cueva

-Si, bueno descansa-mientras se recostaba a dormir al otro lado

-Descansa-mientras se recostaba pero no se dormía-Hoy sí que fue un grandioso día-dijo susurrando después miro hacia al frente y vio que su hermano estaba enfrente mirando la luna- _Que estará mirando, no importa voy a dormir_ -pensó mientras recostaba su cabeza y dormía un poco.

Pero en la mente de su hermano rondaba algo que no traería nada bueno

- _Muy pronto dará inició el plan solo hay que esperar una semana más y ellos me ayudaran-_ pensó Héctor mientras seguía mirando la luna- _Y ni uno de ustedes hermanos, papas u otros lobos impedirán este plan-_ fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo.**

 **Bueno que les pareció este capítulo me tomo un largo tiempo hacerlo pero la verdadera emoción está por venir** **con respecto a tu comentario ANTIALPHAS H es muy amable de tu parte te lo agradecería enserio y ya que eres creo el único que ha comentado si sería algo útil porque la idea tener una gran cantidad de lectores y comentarios se fue al diablo XD. Solo podre actualizar una vez a la semana así que tampoco me pidan mucho, otra cosa más subiré un nuevo fic en aproximadamente en una semana, bueno esto sería todo por hoy hasta el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 3 Una Nueva Vida

**Nuestra Gran Historia.**

 **Muy buenas a todo aquí actualizando casi a media noche un nuevo capítulo que estoy seguro les encantara por cierto hay un link en este fic y les recomiendo que lo escuchen pero sin más que decir que comience.**

 **Una Nueva Vida**

En la mañana pasada cuando sus hermanos Humphrey y Fanny le pidieron que saliera a divertirse con ellos y Héctor los ignoro él se fue directo a la zona más alejada del territorio justo en la frontera totalmente solo o eso creía

-Cuanto odio a mis hermanos, " _Quieres salir con nosotros"-_ dijo arremedando a su hermana-Como si quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, almenos aquí estoy solo-dijo mientras se adentraba mas en el bosque alejándose del territorio. Pero Héctor no estaba solo lo estaban observando detenidamente

-Señor hay enfrente esta uno de ellos un cachorro-le dijo un lobo con la túnica negra con rojo a su jefe

-Si ya lo vi y por lo que oí no le agrada la convivencia con otros. Pero tengo una idea, tráiganlo-le ordeno el líder a sus tontos ayudantes

Pero Héctor escucho la conversación y quería ver de qué se trataba-Quien esta hay, si me quieren a mi entonces vengan-dijo retándolos a salir

-Valla que tienes valor, lástima que tengan gamos que quitártelo-le dijo uno de los dos lobos que salieron para atraparlo

-Hablaras o actuaras-les dijo retándolos para que comience- _Esto será divertido_ -pensó Héctor

Después de decir eso los 2 lobos adultos se abalanzaron contra Héctor pero él tenía una ventaja que era más listo que los dos de enfrente.

En cuanto pudieron atacar a Héctor simplemente se agacho haciendo que uno de ellos termine cayendo en una zanja profunda y el otro golpeándose en un árbol. Cuando se volvieron a reincorporar, se colocaron a cada uno de los lados de Héctor y saltaron para atraparlos pero Héctor simplemente se movió hacia al frente mientras ellos se estrellaron de cara uno con el otro, mientras su líder solo se golpeaba por haber enviado a un par de tontos a un trabajo simple-Pedazos de idiotas no pueden hacer nada bien-le grito su líder.

Cuando se recuperaron del golpe sacaron sus espadas de sus espaldas-Ahora si niño no te la vas a cavar-le dijeron ambos mientras lo atacaban pero Héctor solo se dirigía hacia atrás a un punto que él quería llegar; cuando ya estuvo ahí se colocó encima de un tronco que detrás del había una cuerda y se preparó para lo que venía-Que eso es todo hasta yo peleo mejor que ustedes-le dijo para que le lanzaran un ataque con las espadas lo cual hicieron y terminaron cortando la cuerda que sostenía un tronco pesado que les callo encima venciéndolos por K.O. y Héctor simplemente se acercó lentamente a pesar de que estaban casi inconscientes para burlarse-¿Eso era todo lo que tenían para mí?-les pregunto antes de que se desmallaron por un rato

-Si quieres hacer algo bien hazlo tú mismo se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de su escondite y se diría hacia Héctor-Oye-le dijo a Héctor el cual volteo a verlo-Sí que eres bueno en combate y eres muy inteligente-le dijo felicitándolo

-Si solo querías decirme eso no me interesa-le dijo con su típica forma indirecta

-No, de echo te viene a proponer un trato-le dijo intentando negociar

-sobre que-con algo de interés

-Acerca de tu manada-le dijo directo al grano

-Me interesa; de que se trata-le dijo ya más interesado

-Por lo que oí no te agrada convivir con tu manada… ayúdanos a entrar y a cambio tendrás lo que quieras-le dijo de forma que lo lograra convencer.

-bien cuál es tu nombre-

-Soy Rick porque-

Solo para cerciorarme, te conozco a ti y a tu manada así que acepto ayudarlos a entrar porque estoy harto de las estúpidas leyes y reglas que hay y que pusieron mis padres-lo dijo con gran desprecio en especial lo último

-Así que eres el hijo de los lideres-le pregunto Rick ahora el con el interés

-Si junto con mis hermanos pero ellos no saben que seriamos los próximos líderes ni siquiera conocen el nombre de la manada-

-Mejor aún, si nos ayudas nos desharemos de todo eso y mucho más, tu ahora te dirigirás por tu propias reglas- le dijo para que estuviera 100% de su lado

-Claro que los ayudo. En una semana abra una celebración referente al aniversario de la manada ese puede ser el momento perfecto para que ataquen-le dijo revelando el momento en el que podrían atacar sin problemas

-Entonces es un trato ven aquí dentro de siete días para darte más información y tú a nosotros-

-Desacuerdo-dijo mientras se iba más adentro del bosque a donde se dirigía originalmente alejándose de su manada mientras que Rick solo se quedaba mirando al cachorro irse

-Valla que fue fácil de convencer, cuando nos ayude a entrar todos los pagaran caro-dijo alabándose de su próximo éxito-Y ustedes par de idiotas si no logran hacer algo bien para la próxima los are pedazos, entendieron-les dijo a sus ayudantes mientras aún estaba debajo del tronco que solo pudieron asentir la cabeza-Muy bien los veré en el campamento que se diviertan intentando salir-

Y mientras Héctor se alejaba se decía a si mismo lo que aria-Excelente ahora mi plan si se podrá cumplir y poder gobernar no está inútil manada sino muchas más incluyendo la de ese lobo Rick que pidió mi ayuda solo hay que esperar-

 **Tres Días Después**

Con Humphrey las cosas ya iban mejorando, ya se había enlazado muy bien con los amigos de Fanny todo el tiempo se divertían jugando lo que fuera en especial con Kate algunos empezaron a creer que eran novios pero solo era un rumor. Ese mismo día Humphrey y Fanny fueron a ver a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban en un lago.

-hola a todos-dijo Fanny acercándose junto con su hermano

-Hola que hacen-les pregunto Yesenia

-Pues venimos a verlos y a hacer algo divertido-dijo Humphrey pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien-Oigan y donde esta Kate-

-Está buceando en el lago-le contesto Edgar

-Estaba nadando pero ya estoy aquí, hola Fanny-le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo-Hola Humphrey-mientras también lo abrasaba y se asían un saludo de mejores amigos que solo ellos conocían hasta entonces

-Que es ese saludo que hicieron-les pregunto Esmeralda

-Es nuestro saludo secreto de amigos-le respondió Humphrey

-También tiene una frase pero no la hemos perfeccionado-dijo Kate algo apenada de que le preguntaran cual era

-Y cuál es la frase-le pregunto Esmeralda

- _Lo sabía-_ pensó Kate y luego dijo la frase junto con Humphrey-Separados somos increíbles pero juntos somos una fusión increíble porque amigos seremos hoy y hasta el fin de los tiempos-cuando terminaron vieron a Esmeralda, Yesenia, Edgar y a Fanny riendo por lo gracioso que se oía esa frase

-Oigan no se burlen-dijo Kate roja de vergüenza

-Es muy buen saludo que tal si lo usamos todos como saludo secreto de amigos-dijo Edgar a lo que todos respondieron que si-Solo que no usaremos la frase que ustedes inventaron-refiriéndose a Kate y Humphrey

-Oye- dijeron Kate y Humphrey al mismo tiempo

-Basta de charla vamos a divertirnos-dijo Yesenia mientras salían corriendo al bosque seguido de todos los demás

 **Cuatro Días Después**

En los cuatro días los seis mejores amigos se llevaban muy bien, cambiaron la frase de su saludo aceptó Kate y Humphrey que dijeron que ese saludo y la frase siempre serán para ellos dos. También se había cumplido la semana de espera para que diera en marcha el plan de Héctor y Rick

En la cueva de los líderes la cual Fanny y Humphrey no sabían que sus padres, despertaban los tres hermanos listos para ese día y para Héctor el ultimo día de sus hermanos

-Vamos hermano o se nos ara tarde-dijo Fanny a Humphrey mientras lo despertaba

-Si ya voy-dije medio soñoliento

-Y ustedes a donde van-les pregunto Ane alado de Saúl

-Vamos a salir-respondió Fanny

-¿Los tres juntos?-les pregunto Saúl

-Cuales tres si solo somos…-no termino de decir porque vio a su hermano alado de ella lo cual también impresiono a Humphrey

-Si vamos a salir solo que yo a otro lado-respondió Héctor de una forma menos grosera que lo usual

-Desacuerdo pero regresen antes de que sea más de noche abra un evento en el que queremos que estén-les dijo Ane a los tres a lo que asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron

En cuanto salieron, Humphrey y Fanny se fueron a un prado un poco alejado mientras que con Héctor él se dirigía hacia el área en donde había estado la semana pasada

Héctor al llegar se encontraba de nuevo el mismo lugar con el que hablo con Rick y sus dos papanatas XD

-En donde estarán ahora-dijo a sí mismo-Oigan están aquí que no tengo todo el día-al mismo tiempo salía Rick con todo su ejército detrás

-Y dime que noticias me tienes-le pregunto Rick

-La celebración iniciara al atardecer pero todos estarán reunidos cuando sea de noche, pero enviaran grupos pequeños de vigilancia por las fronteras, ese será el momento perfecto para atacar-le dijo toda la información necesaria a Rick

-Perfecto avísanos cuando sea hora, toma esto para avisarnos-le dijo mientras le entregaba una bengala de humo rojo-Cuando la enciendas iremos demediado-

-Gracias, si eso rea todo lo que me querías decir me voy-dijo de forma seria antes de retirarse

En cuanto Héctor se fue a esconder la bengala que le dio Rick ordeno a preparar a todos- Escuchen bien todos se van a preparar ahora, los arqueros quédense en puntos altos mientras los demás escóndanse entre los arbustos y en los arboles entendieron-le grito a toda su manada que estaba en formación

-Si señor-dijeron todos antes de irse a sus posiciones

 **Mientras Tanto Con Fanny Y Humphrey**

Se encontraban caminando por un prado viendo a lo lejos a sus amigos pero en el camino tenían una conversación de lo que ocurrió esta mañana

-Oye fue extraño que Héctor hablara en plural envés de decir que él iba a salir solo-le dijo Humphrey a Fanny

-Ya lo creo pero tal vez ya cambio su actitud a una mejor, pero no importa, hay que seguir ya estamos cerca-dijo Fanny apresurando el paso

Cuando llegaron se saludaron, como de costumbre Humphrey saludo a Kate con su saludo de mejores amigos pero a pesar de ser amigos se ponían nerviosos al verse directo a los ojos y más si los estaban viendo

-Y que quieren hacer hoy-pregunto Yesenia

-Pues la verdad tenemos hasta el atardecer que tal las escondidas-dijo Fanny para entretenerse a lo que todos dijeron que SI.

-Muy bien Edgar tu cuentas y los demás a esconderse-dijo Esmeralda

-Siempre me toca a mí. Pues ya que… 1… 2… 3…-dijo Edgar mientras empezaba a contar

-Rápido a esconderse-dijo Kate susurrando hacia los demás

Después de un rato de buscar un lugar para esconderse Humphrey se ocultó en medio de un tronco hueco lo suficiente mente grande para que cupiera el por la entrada del tronco

-Listo aquí nadie me encontrara-se dijo a si mismo

-De hecho yo si te encontré-le dijo Kate asustando a Humphrey que por el susto sacudió el tronco asiendo que la roca que lo sostenía se quitar dejando al tronco moverse hacia cualquier dirección

-Kate me asustaste-le dijo un poco más calmado

-Pues tú también a mí, oye no sientes que nos estamos mobiendooooo-solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de que el tronco empezará a girar cuesta abajo y rompiéndose contra una roca haciendo que Kate y Humphrey salieran disparados hacia un campo con flores pero no lo disfrutaron porque Humphrey callo encima de Kate de nuevo tocándose con su nariz

-Otra vez como cuando nos conocimos-dijo Kate apenada por estar de nuevo en esa posición

-Si ya lo creo-dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de Kate

Después de lo ocurrido Kate miraba detenidamente el paisaje-Huauuuu que hermoso es aquí-dijo mirando las hermosas cantidades de flores

-Sí que lo es paro tú lo eres más…-hay se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- _Dije eso en vos alta-_ pensó apenado de que lo oiga oído- _Por favor que no oiga oído-_

-Que fue lo que dijiste- le pregunto Kate para saber si escucho bien

-No… nada… de… deberíamos volver-dijo apresuradamente por lo apenado que estaba

-Desacuerdo volvamos-dijo mientras subían el risco que habían bajado rodando

Al llegar se habían dado cuenta que solo faltaban ellos porque habían tardado casi una hora en regresar

-Donde se avían metido ustedes dos-les pregunto Fanny a Humphrey y a Kate

-Larga historia continuamos aún nos quedan unas 9 horas más antes de regresar-dijo Humphrey algo apresurado de no contar lo que paso con él y Kate

-Regresar a donde-le pregunto Esmeralda

-A casa porque abra una tipo celebración de no sé qué, nuestros padres nos lo dirán esta noche-dijo Fanny muy entusiasmada y curiosa

-Pues hay que seguir ¿no?, a quien le toca-dijo Edgar para continuar el juego

-Yo 1… 2… 3…-empezó a contar Yesenia para continuar

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Kate antes de volver a esconderse

Después de varias horas faltaba una para que fuera el atardecer y para que comenzara la celebración y el ataque…

 **En La Cueva De Los Líderes**

Ane y Saúl se encontraban arreglando poniéndose sus túnicas (o capas para que entiendan) al igual que se ponía Ane una Espada enfundada en su espalda y Saúl una Kukri también enfundada en su espalda pero él estaba preocupado de pueda ocurrir algo malo ya que toda la manada estará reunida en un solo lugar.

-Estoy algo preocupado-dijo Saúl caminando de un lugar al otro

-Tranquilízate todo estará bien además será la primera celebración de aniversario de la manda para los niños-dijo Ane de forma muy calmada-Adema que es lo peor que puede pasar-

-Muchas cosas. Me dieron informes de que hay muchos lobos cerca de nuestras fronteras tal vez debería cancela…-estaba diciendo todo lo que le dijeron hasta que fue interrumpido por un beso de Ane

-Relájate todo estará bien en especial para los niños ya que siempre los cuidaremos aunque no estemos junto a ellos-le dijo Ane para relajar a su pareja del estrés

-Si, oye ablando de los niños deberíamos traerlos no crees- dijo Saúl un poco más relajado

-Tienes razón iré por ellos está bien-le dijo mientras se detenía en la entrada de la cueva

-Claro que sí pero no tardes-

-Inicia la reunión sin mí si es necesario-

-Está bien cuídate-dijo antes de que Ane saliera a buscarlos y Saúl aullara para llamar a todos

 **Mientras Tanto Con Héctor**

Él se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la cueva de sus padres sacando la bengala que le entregaron y poniéndola en posición para encenderla y que se vea el humo

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que todos estén reunidos-en ese instante oyó el aullido de su padre y a su madre salir hacia el valle donde fueron sus hermanos-Absolutamente todos incluyéndolos a ustedes hermanitos-

 **Mientras Con Humphrey Y Fanny**

Se estaban divirtiendo jugando a atraparse hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya casi era el atardecer y tenían que regresar

-Hoye Fanny creo que ya debemos irnos- le dijo Humphrey algo apresurado por el tiempo

-Si ya lo creo. Nos tenemos que ir será hasta la próxima chicos-dijo Fanny despidiéndose de todos y empezaba a caminar directo a su cueva

-Nos veremos pronto cuídense-dijo Humphrey despidiéndose de todos y luego se dirigió hacia Kate-Te veré pronto-le dijo tímidamente

-Más pronto de lo que crees porque somos mejores amigos-le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Adiós Kate-dijo antes de irse también

 **Con Rick**

Las cosas ya estaban casi listas para el ataque solo faltaba que le dieran la señal

-Ya está todo listo-pregunto Rick a segundo al mando

-Si señor los arqueros están en posición y los demás están listos para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo-le informo a Rick

-Exelente-depues de eso oyó el aullido de Saúl- Ahora solo falta la señal

 **Devuelta Con Los Hermanos**

Los dos hermanos caminaban hacia su cueva cuando en el camino se encontraron con su mamá

-Hola mamá porque tan apresurada-dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Por nada niños, quiero entregarles esto, quería entregarles esto en su próximo cumpleaños pero mejor téngalos antes de ir a la celebración que les dije-mientras sacaba debajo de su túnica dos collares

-Que son mamá-le pregunto Fanny

-Son unos collares que al abrirlos suenan y tienen una inscripción muy bonita-

-Y porque nos los entregas ahora y no en nuestro próximo cumpleaños-le dijo Humphrey muy pensativo

-Porque pienso que es mejor que los tengan ahora para recordarnos a mí y a su padre-les dijo con amor pero en su interior estaba llorando por lo que sabía que ocurriría porque Ane puede ver fragmentos del futuro y lo que ocurrirá después es imposible evitar

-Gracias mami, hay que irnos no-le dijo Fanny de una forma infantil

-Sí creo que si-dijo mientras cargaba a Humphrey con su hocico y a Fanny en su lomo

Mientras tanto lo que ocurría en el valle era lo más normal todos estaban esperando que comenzara la celebración

-Hoy en este día estamos aquí para celebrar el aniversario de la manada-dijo Saúl con vos alta para que todos lo oyeran-Ya que este día nosotros creamos este gran imperio-a lo que todos se empezaron a alegrar

-Pero también es el día que todo será destruido-dijo Héctor mientras encendía la bengala dejando salir el humo a lo que todos vieron

- _Esa es la señal_ -se dijo a si mismo Rick-Ahora todos ataque-grito a lo que todos empezaron a correr directo al valle

En cuanto vieron los lobos en el valle se dieron cuenta que se acercaban lobos armados hacia ellos y de quien encendió la bengala incluyendo a Saúl el cual se decepciono de lo que su propio hijo izo, traicionarlo

En cuanto Ane llego al valle vio que la batalla ya había comenzado y mucho de la manada _Dios_ empezaban a morir, en ese instante empezó a buscar a Saúl el cual se encontraba peleando con Rick

-Valla que pena que tu propio hijo te haya traicionado-le dijo tratando de asarlo sentir peor de lo que estaba

-Cállate-le grito mientras lo atacaba con su Kukri y Rick con su Daga y un cuchillo el cual le había causado muchos cortes

-Saúl-le grito Ane mientras se cubría entre unas rocas protegiendo a Fanny y a Humphrey

En cuanto oyó su nombre fue corriendo directo hacia ella dejando a Rick pelear con los lobos de Saúl. Al llegar fue directo a ver si está bien

-Cariño todos están bien-le pregunto muy preocupado

-Si todos estamos bien pero que hacemos-dijo Ane muy alterada

-Irse-les dijo Saúl seriamente

-¿Qué?, pero adonde-le pregunto alterada

-Hacia el norte llévate a Humphrey y a Fanny-

-Y qué hay de Héctor-

-Él no va a ir-dijo seriamente-Andando vallase les daremos tiempo

-De acuerdo vámonos niños-dijo pero antes de irse abrasaron a su padre como si supieran que esa sería la última vez que lo vieran

-Adiós papá cuídate-le dijeron a Saúl Humphrey y Fanny al mismo tiempo

-También ustedes, adiós niños-dijo antes de irse corriendo

-Vámonos niños-dijo mientras volvía a poner a Fanny en su lomo y a Humphrey lo cargaba en su hocico y se iban corriendo pero no pasaron desapercibidos

Rick logro ver a Ane salir corriendo con los dos cachorros-Síganla y mátenla-ordeno Rick a unos cuantos de sus lobos

-Pero señor que hay de Saúl- le dijo uno de sus lobos que iban a ir tras Ane

-Manden a otro grupo que también lo sigan y que lo liquiden

Mientras Héctor veía a su ex familia separarse el solo se alegraba de haber echo eso

-Adiós familia para siempre-dijo de forma seria mientras se adentraba en su nueva cueva

 **Mientras tanto Con Ane, Humphrey Y Fanny**

Ane corría si parar cargando a sus dos cachorros mientras era perseguida por almenos 7 lobos armados. Fanny por la agitación se quedó inconsciente pero Humphrey no, el veía todo lo que ocurría

Ane siguió corriendo barios kilómetros hasta que llegaron a estar cerca de la frontera de otra manada y además ganaron tiempo suficiente al haber dejado atrás a los otros lobos en ese tiempo dejo oculto a Humphrey entre las raíces de un árbol para que no lo encontraran

-Aquí estarás bien hijo… mantente oculto aquí… antes de que…-pero fue interrumpida por el grupo que la seguía

-Sé que está por aquí estoy seguro, búsquenla y mantenla junto con los cachorros que trae-dijo el lobo a cargo del grupo

-Hay no… hijo… recuerda que siempre te amaremos… y nunca nos olvides-fue lo último que dijo llorando antes de darle un beso en la frente y aullar fuertemente para que los que vivían en esa manada vinieran y para que la siguieran y se olvidaran de Humphrey

-Hay esta atrápenla-grito uno de los lobos los cuales fueron tras Ane que siguió corriendo pero termino cayéndose haciendo que Fanny rodara por un pequeño risco pero a salvo en ese instante todos los demás lobos la rodearon pero lamentablemente su espada había terminado cayendo junto con Fanny, así que estaba desarmada y para morir en ese instante pero antes de que los demás lobos la mataran dijo sus últimas palabras-Dios todo poderoso cuida a mis hijos porque ahora yo estaré en tu reino… adiós niños los amo…-dijo susurrando sus últimas palabras antes de dar un enorme grito de dolor porque los demás la atravesaron con sus espadas.

Con Humphrey las cosas se veían mejorando o tal vez no.

Después de haber oído el aullido 4 lobos fueron al lugar de donde provenía, al llegar no encontraron nada más que unas pisadas

-Señor aquí no hay nada deberíamos volver-dijo un joven lobo a su líder de pelaje gris con el pecho y parte del vientre blanco con ojos azules de nombre Winston

-Sí creo que tienes razón deberíamos…-no termino de decir porque vio a un pequeño cachorro oculto entre las raíces de un árbol-Quien es el-pregunto a lo cual los otros tres lobos voltearon a ver

Humphrey del miedo de que le hicieran algo se metió lo más que pudo entre las raíces hasta que le hablo Winston

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-le pregunto Winston a Humphrey que poco a poco empezaba a tomar confianza de aquel lobo

-Me… me llamo Humphrey señor-dijo respetuosamente pero con algo de miedo

-¿y estas solo?-le pregunto Winston

-Creo que si-

-¿Y dónde están tus padres?-le pregunto una loba de pelaje dorado con el vientre color crema con ojos color ámbar de nombre Eve y es la compañera de Winston

-No lo sé mi mamá estaba por aquí junto con mi hermana-dijo pero en ese instante se oyó un grito alarmando a todos en especial a Humphrey porque reconoció el tono de voz-¿Mamá?-dijo tímidamente pensando lo peor

-Ustedes vallan a ver que fue-dijo Winston a los otros dos lobos que lo acompañaban

-Ven acompáñanos-dijo Eve a Humphrey mientras volvían a su manada

Después de una hora en la que habían llegado a la cueva de los líderes y de que Humphrey contara lo que avía ocurrido la pareja solo se quedó haciendo preguntas pequeñas de lo que les conto Humphrey

-Entonces los ataco a ti y a tu manada otra manada-le pregunto Eve a Humphrey mientras le limpiaba unos cuantos cortes que se hizo con la corteza del árbol donde se escondió

-Si así es-dijo Humphrey algo triste por lo ocurrido

-Cuanto lo lamento-dijo Winston triste por la historia de Humphrey-Pero ahora puedes vivir aquí-

-Muchas gracias, por cierto como se llaman-

-Me llamo Winston y mi compañera se llama Eve y somos los líderes de esta manada-dijo pero en ese instante se oía mucho ruido afuera en el valle de enfrente de su cueva y en ese preciso momento llego un lobo que le tenía noticias

-Señor llego un informe de la manada del sur, que el cadáver de un lobo se encontraba hacia el noroeste de su manada pensaron que era uno de los nuestros y lo acaban de traer y lo del tumulto afuera es que trajimos lo que hiso el grito que escuchamos le recomiendo que vengan-fue lo que dijo ese lobo antes de retirarse

-Creo que hay que ir-dijo Eve

Salieron de la cueva los dos líderes junto con Humphrey y en ese mismo instante empezó a llover al llegar a donde estaban solo vieron a muchos lobos amontonados alrededor de lo que estaban viendo

(nota: si desean poner una música de ambiente para esta escena les recomiendo oír esta canción watch?v=u69CkyLJUKU)

Al llegar Humphrey quedo devastado al ver a sus padres muertos frente a él con marcas que fueron causadas por apuñalamiento

-Mamá… Papá… no, no, no, no, no-fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a llorar

Winston y Eve se entristecieron al verlo llorar y más porque los cuerpos de los lobos encontrados eran sus padres lo único que pudieron hacer por él fue consolarlo

-Ya tranquilízate, ahora están en un mejor lugar-dijo Winston para tratar de calmarlo

-No avía nadie más cuando encontraron a mi mamá-pregunto aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-No, porque-le pregunto Eve después de que pregunto al que le informo

-Por nada…-él estaba devastado y más por el hecho de que no estaba Fanny

-Ayúdenos a llevarlos al cementerio-dijo Winston mientras lo ayudaban a cargar los cuerpos

Al llegar al cementerio había muchas tumbas todas con una cruz con el nombre del lobo fallecido. Cuando llegaron a una parte vacía empezaron a cavar dos hoyos los suficientemente grandes para ellos dos, después de haber cavado se colocaron los cuerpos, mientras los enterraban Winston izo dos cruces

-Como se llamaban tus padres-le pregunto a Humphrey

-Mi… mamá Ane y… y mi papá Saúl-dijo conteniendo los lagrimas pero no podía

Después de enterrarlos y colocar las cruces que decían _Aquí yacen Ane y Saúl amados esposos y padres que cuidaran de sus hijos en este mundo y en el otro._

Todos se habían retirado excepto Winston, Eve y Humphrey este último solo se la pasaba viendo la tumba de sus padres hasta que fue interrumpido por Winston

-Humphrey… encontraron esto junto a tu padre… creo que ahora te pertenece-dijo Winston mientras le entregaba la Kukri de su padre que cuando Humphrey la desenfundo vio que tenía las letras S & A las iniciales del nombre de sus padres

-Ven hay que volver-dijo Eve y en ese mismo instante empezó a llover-Ven vivirás con nosotros ahora-

El simplemente vio que aún tenía el collar que le dio su madre y en cuanto lo abrió vio que tenía una frase que le dio aún más tristeza sin contar la música que sonaba la frase decía _No importa que tan lejos estés de mi tu madre y tu padre siempre te cuidaran y estarán en tu corazon_ -Adios mamá, adiós papá los amo-fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar el collar e irse con Eve y Winston

 **Bueno amigos este es el final de este capítulo espero que les haiga gustado si quieren saber la cajita musical de Humphrey es igual a la de Davy Jones de piratas del caribe y suena igual.**

 **Si también quieren saber que es una Kukri busquen fotos en internet.**

 **Si se preguntaran cuando actualizaré Humphrey's Killer será posiblemente la próxima semana.**

 **Les hago una pregunta ¿ya intentaron el reto de Charli Charli? Porque yo no si lo hacen díganme que se sintió hacerlo síes que terminan vivos**

 **Por mi parte espero que les haiga gustado un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 4 ¿Quien Soy?

**La Historia De Nuestro Pasado.**

 **Muy buenas a todos como había dicho podre actualizar más seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones aunque estoy algo decepcionado ya que en el anterior capitulo solo dejaron un review y agradezco mucho a la persona que lo dejo, pero por eso are este capítulo más corto de lo habitual, y si ahora el fic.**

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **¿Quién soy?**_

En la mañana después de que anoche haigan enterrado a los padres de Humphrey. Winston y Eve despertaban en medio de su cueva muy juntos.

-Buenos días amor-dijo Winston mientras le daba un beso de _"buenos días"_

-Hola amor-dijo después de recibir el beso, pero en ese instante se acordó de algo importante-Oye y donde esta Humphrey-le pregunto a Winston el cual le señalo que se encontraba recostado casi en la entrada de la cueva en la tierra con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y solo se la pasaba mirando la frase de su collar mientras escuchaba la música que emitía. Eso les rompió el corazón a Winston y Eve al verlo así.

-Crees que debamos ayudarlo a superar eso-le pregunto Eve muy dudosa sobre como estaría Humphrey

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo estar solo un momento, pero tal vez deberíamos hablarle aunque sea para que coma algo, no ha comido ni bebido nada desde que lo encontramos-le dijo Winston preocupado por la salud de Humphrey.

Después de esa conversación se decidieron acercar a Humphrey para dialogar un rato… o almenos intentarlo.

-Oye Humphrey mmm… quieres dialogar un rato-dijo Winston algo nervioso y preocupado

Pero Humphrey solo movió la cabeza lentamente diciendo que no sin dejar de mirar su collar

-Almenos quieres comer algo-le pregunto Eve de una forma amable.

-No gracias… solo quiero estar solo por ahora-dijo Humphrey de manera muy deprimente

-Escucha Humphrey… sé que no podemos sentir lo que sientes en estos momentos, pero la vida tiene que seguir-le dijo Winston

-Lo se… pero si apenas los conocía-dijo Humphrey mientras se ponía de pie-Aun me asían mucha falta… y se fueron-termino por decir mientras serraba su collar con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te sientas mal… por lo que nos avías contado los estaban persiguiendo para matarlos, ellos murieron para salvarte-le explico Eve lo más cariñosamente que podía

-Si pero ahora estoy solo… ya no tengo a nadie más–dijo mientras lloraba y se acercaba a abrazar a Eve para desahogarse

-Claro que si nos tienes a nosotros. Ahora seremos como tus padres-le contesto Winston a lo que Eve le dijo una mirada que significaba "porque dijiste eso"

-Muchas gracias… pero aun así no será lo mismo-dijo Humphrey un poco menos decaído

-Y no conoces a alguien más, no se algún familiar que sepas que vivía cerca-pregunto Winston

-No lo sé, pero tengo una hermana o tenia-contesto Humphrey

-¿Es por eso que preguntaste que si con el cuerpo de tu madre encontramos a alguien más?-pregunto Eve

-Si así es, pero no estaba-

-Eso es algo bueno cabe la posibilidad de que este viva-le dijo Winston para intentar animarlo

-Tienen razón, creen que podían ir a ver si la encuentran-les suplico Humphrey a lo cual aceptaron

-Claro que sí, estaremos buscando por los alrededores de donde encontramos a tu madre por una semana, pero no te queremos ver triste de nuevo. Echo-le dijo Eve para negociar

-Echo-dijo con mucho gusto

-Muy bien daré aviso a algunos alfas para que vallan a buscar, tu por mientras ve a comer algo-le dijo Winston mientras salía

Humphrey aceptó con gusto y fue a comer algo y salir un momento para calmar sus pensamientos. Pasaron los días y no encontraban rastro alguno de Fanny, detectaron su olor pero lo perdieron en un rio; le informaron a Winston sobre eso y el a Humphrey el cual se sentía triste por no saber nada de su hermana pero savia que al menos estaba viva.

En el lapso de ese tiempo Humphrey estuvo socializando con otros cachorros y fue aceptado por la manada y al final de todo termino viviendo con Eve y Winston aunque los veía más como los líderes como sus tutores.

 _ **Dos Meses Y Medio Después…**_

Humphrey ya era un poco más grande y Winston le otorgo el rango Omega solo por ser alguien al que cuido como su hijo. Humphrey se avía echo su cueva algo pequeña pero apta para el aunque debes en cuando salía a visitar a Winston y Eve los cuales aún estaban a cargo de su seguridad porque aun seguía siendo un cachorro solo que más grande.

Ese día se dirigió a la cueva de los líderes para poder ver como estaban y si podía quedarse con ellos un rato yaqué sus amigos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas familias y eso lo entristecía mucho al saber que ya no tiene aunque está empezando a formar parte de una.

Cuando llego a la cueva se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos sino que avía una loba de pelaje completamente marrón con ojos verdes, fue directo a saludar a Eve y Winston los cuales se encontraban muy felices por una noticia que les dio esa loba.

-Hola porque tan contentos-pregunto Humphrey con mucha curiosidad

-Es por una gran noticia para nosotros dos-dijo Winston muy contento

-Así y cual es-pregunto con mucho entusiasmo

-Él es su hijo-pregunto la loba que se encontraba todavía en la cueva

-No solo su tutores-le dijo Eve casi susurrando-Puedes retirarte Leslie-le dijo ahora si en vos normal

-Claro que si-dijo mientras salía dejando a Humphrey muy confundido de que ¿porque ella estaba aquí?, ¿Qué fue lo que les vino a decir? Y que porque tiene esa noticia tan contentos a Eve y Winston? muchas preguntas se hicieron en la mente de Humphrey pero sabría quien las podía aclarar

-Que está pasando-pregunto Humphrey curioso

-Es que esa loba nos dio una noticia muy buena-dijo Eve muy contenta

-Ya díganme-dijo Humphrey arto de tanto suspenso

-Es que estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo o hija-dijo Eve con mucha ilusión

A pesar de que Humphrey es todavía muy joven si avía lo que significaba que alguien estuviera embarazada y al oír eso se emocionó porque podría tener un amigo o amiga nueva.

-Es enserio, que bueno muchas felicidades-lo dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos

-Muchas gracias hij… Humphrey-le dijo Winston algo incómodo por casi decirle "hijo" a Humphrey aunque prácticamente son como sus padres-Y a que viniste o solo viniste a saludar como siempre-

-De echo vine a preguntar si querían salir un momento a dar un paseo y platicar un rato-dijo con mucho entusiasmo de salir

-Si estaría bien… pero porque no fuiste con tus amigos-pregunto Eve

-Porque ellos o están ocupados con asuntos familiares o con sus padres y… bueno… yo…-Humphrey se sentía triste por lo que dijo porque era obvio por qué se sentía así

-Ya entendí, y tú que dices cariño salimos un rato-le pregunto a Winston

-Por mi está bien-

Después de eso salieron de la cueva en dirección hacia el valle principal donde el secreto de que Eve estaba embarazada no paso desapercibido.

Después de casi 10 minutos de caminar ya estaban por regresar cuando ocurrió un imprevisto.

-Huelen eso-dijo Humphrey alertando un poco a Winston y Eve

-Qué cosa-le pregunto Winston intentando oler o detectar algo

-Huele como… a un animal grande… un oso y se acerca rápido-en cuanto dijo eso un oso adulto salió de entre los arboles alertando a todos los que estaban cerca

Todos los que estaban cerca de donde estaban Winston, Eve y Humphrey empezaron a atacar al oso entre ellos Winston

-Váyanse de aquí ¡HAORA!-les dijo Winston a Eve y Humphrey mientras él y otros alphas peleaban contra el oso

Eve y Humphrey se fueron hacia un lado del valle en donde se encontraban varios omegas y uno que otro alpha. Pero había algo que Eve todavía no comprendía…

-Cómo fue que lograste saber que se acercaba ese oso, si ni siquiera nosotros que ya somos alphas entrenados lo detectamos-le pregunto con mucho interés a Humphrey

-No lo sé… solo olfateé el lugar y lo detecte-dijo lo más tranquilamente posible pero seguía muy preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Winston

-Pues eso sí que fue impresio…-no termino de decir debido a que se impresionó y le aterro lo que estaba viendo

Y era que el oso había derrotado a todos y se acercaba a Winston para matarlo.

-claro que no lo aras-dijo Eve mientras atacaba lo mejor que podía sin arriesgar su embarazo para proteger a Winston

Muchos más lobos que se encontraba en ese lugar a pesar que la gran mayoría eran omegas decidieron ayudar atacando pero resulto ser inútil. Winston ya avía despertado de la pelea con el oso y Eve se encontraba a su lado sin forma de escapar ya que el oso estaba enfrente de ellos y una enorme roca detrás así que estaban rodeados y sintieron que eso sería su final hasta que alguien los salvo.

-¡Oye estúpido oso por aquí!-le grito al oso un valiente cachorro gris

-¡HUMPHREY, que estás haciendo!-le grito Eve preocupada por la seguridad de Humphrey

- _Tranquila sé que hacer-_ susurro a lo que Eve le dijo-Veamos que puedes hacer-dijo desafiando al oso

El oso lo ataco con su pata pero falló ya que Humphrey se movió en el último momento impresionando a todos. Después de eso el oso lo quiso morder pero Humphrey salto encima de él asiendo barios flip por el aire.

-Tengo que ayudarlo-dijo Eve mientras se levantaba y corría a atacar, pero el oso se dio cuenta y con su pata la golpeo en el rostro dejándola inconsciente.

-Eso no debiste haberlo dicho-dijo Humphrey con tanta ira que le ocurrió algo que a todos impresionó.

El suelo donde se encontraba Humphrey le empezaba a salir humo y después a salir fuego no solo debajo de sus patas sino también le empezaban a salir ligeras llamas de sus ojos y de su boca y al caminar en dirección al oso el pasto se empezaba a quemar. El oso volvió a atacar a Humphrey pero el con una fuerza impresionante detuvo el ataque del oso y al mismo tiempo logro hacerle un corte en el brazo muy profundo y que tenía alrededor de la piel quemaduras muy fuertes las cuales le dolía mucho al oso-Eso fue por ábrenos atacado-después de decir eso utilizando su pata derecha la apunto al rostro del oso y haciendo que sus ojos tuvieran más flamas pero de un color azul de su pata salió una enorme cantidad de fuego rojo que termino haciendo que el oso saliera corriendo por el fuego que tenía en el rostro-Y eso por lo que le hiciste a Eve-fue lo que dijo mientras bajaba su pata y detenía el fuego.

Después de eso los ojos Humphrey volvieron a la normalidad al igual que su boca y sus patas. Cuando recupero totalmente control de su vicio se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando algunos impresionando y otros con miedo a lo que hizo entre ellos Eve y Winston.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso salió corriendo en dirección a su cueva sin ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie tampoco.

Al llegar solo se sentó mirando hacia una pared y haciéndose preguntas a lo que paso _¿Cómo fue que ice eso?, ¿Qué pensaran de mi ahora que vieron todo eso?, ¿Por qué solamente cuando ese oso lastimo a Eve logre hacer eso y no antes?..._ esas y muchas preguntas más rondaban por su cabeza pero había una que más lo inquietaba.

-¿Quién soy en realidad?-se decía muchas veces

-Yo creo saber esa respuesta-le dijo Winston mientras entraba en la cueva

-De que habla-pregunto por lo que había dicho

-Ben, sígueme-acto seguido se fue directo en dirección a su cueva junto con Humphrey para aclarar las respuestas…

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Humphrey?, ¿Eve resulto lastimada con su embarazo?, ¿Alguien responderá estas preguntas?, no lo sé pero tal vez serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo, como había dicho en mi fic de FNaF podre actualizar posiblemente cada semana. Pues espero que este capítulo haiga sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima, adiós.**


	6. Chapter 5 Las Revelaciones

**La Historia De Nuestro Pasado.**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **Que paso mi gente lamento mucho la tardanza de casi 3 meses pero he estado muy ocupado al punto que solo puedo leer los fic de otros y tal vez comentar espero que me perdonen y aquí les dejo este corto pero buen capitulo, que lo disfruten.** __

 _ **Las Revelaciones**_

 **-** ¿De qué habla?-le pregunto por lo que avía dicho

-Ven, sígueme-acto seguido se fue directo en dirección a su cueva junto con Humphrey para aclarar las respuestas…

En el camino muchos lobos ya habían ido contando el rumor de lo que ocurrió con el osos y Humphrey y a él lo miraban con duda y con miedo pero muy pocos con algo de rencor-odio por lo que pudiera hacer y eso hizo sentir muy mal a Humphrey

-No les hagas caso a sus miradas Humphrey, ben date prisa- le dijo Winston a casi llegar a la cueva de los lideres

Cuando llegaron Winston se puso muy serio lo cual preocupo un poco a Humphrey

-Co… como dijo que savia lo de que quien soy-

-Te lo contare pero no aquí- le dijo mientras caminaban al fondo de la cueva donde Winston movió unas rocas lo cual hizo un rudo y después aparecieron unas escaleras –Ven, baja-

En cuanto bajaron las escaleras llegaron a una especie de biblioteca con algunos libros y pergaminos antiguos

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Humphrey con mucha curiosidad

-Esta es "La Biblioteca Sagrada" ha estado aquí desde casi se fundó la manada y posiblemente la tuya- le conto para aclarar algunas cosas pero al mismo tiempo hizo mas

-¿Cómo que mi manada?-

-Te contare; " _hace ya mucho tiempo mucho antes de que los humanos llagaran a este continente los lobos ya avían conquistado gran parte del territorio norteamericano todos vivían en armonía y en control con las demás especies pero cuando llegaron los humanos acabaron con algunas manadas fueron destruidas al igual que escaseaba la comida. Lo cual provocó algunas guerras entre las manadas restantes incluyendo la nuestra_ …"-fue lo que le conto Winston hasta que se detuvo

-Ósea que esta manada ha estado aquí desde hace miles de años- le pregunto Humphrey

-Sí, es por eso que hay muchas cosas antiguas en este lugar-

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con migo?- le pregunto un poco harto de tanto suspenso

-Para allá voy… " _como iba diciendo se provocaron pequeñas guerras por el alimento y como los humanos de hoy en día veneran a un dios nosotros también lo acianos, les pedíamos que nos ayudaran y lo hicieron pero también hicieron más los humanos dejaron de atacarnos porque ellos nos protegieron. Un día muchas manadas y lobos solitarios se enteraron de algo increíble… ellos vinieron aquí con nosotros; eran prácticamente igual a nosotros solo que con algunos cambios ellos poseían de una enorme fuerza y agilidad, un poder los protegía de cualquier daño excepto de otro dios, al que poseían unas enormes alas las cuales las podían utilizar para volar y podían controlar 5 elementos de la naturaleza Tierra, Agua, Viento, Naturaleza y Fuego…"-_

En cuanto dijo fuego Humphrey supo lo que quería decir ya que el ases solo unas horas atrás logro controlar una enorme cantidad de fuego y estar cubierto de el

-Eso quiere decir que puedo ser un lobo dios-

-Puede que sí o no aún hay más que debo contarte _. "Ellos los veneraban y los admiraban, formaron una manada a la que nombraron la manada Dios o la manada superior, aunque todos le decían manada Dios, hubo un punto en que todas las demás manadas tenían más que solo una relación de respeto hacia los dioses y se empezaron a ver cruces entre los lobos normales y los Dios y el resultado eran unos cachorros especiales, poseían algunas cualidades de su padre o madre Dios que sería el de una enorme fuerza y agilidad, eran cemi-invulnerables ya que otro como ellos o un dios los podía eliminar y la única habilidad especial que poseían eran unas alas las cuales empezaron a utilizar no solo como recurso para vigilar sino también como armas, a ellos los llamaron los Ángeles y al igual que los Dios formaron su manada pero la una parte de ellos empezaron a vivir en otras manadas como sus protectores… tiempo después nos enteramos que hubo un cruce entre los Dios y los Ángel, nació lo que consideraron los Demonic la contra parte de los dios, al igual que los Ángeles tenían todas sus habilidades excepto que envés de alas poseían el poder de controlar los elementos que te avía dicho…"-_

Eso volvió a poner en duda a Humphrey si pertenecía o a la manada de los Dios o a los Demonic

- _"Por lo que se savia las tres manadas eran muy admiradas los Dios como la mayor autoridad y encargados de la vida, los Ángeles como protectores y los Demonic como los encargados de la muerte… Todos vivieron en total acuerdo hasta que los Demonic sintieron un enorme rencor contra los Dios porque a ellos los veneraban y respetaban mientras que a ellos solo les temían eso provoco una guerra en la cual los Ángeles también participaron. Al final de todo la manada Demonic fue vencida y nadie más supo que fue de ellos pero tiempo después se enteraron los Dios que un lobo normal como nosotros les dijo a los Demonic la ubicación de la manada de los Dios lo que hizo que se tuvieran gran desconfianza tanto los Dios como los Ángeles y se distanciaron de nosotros…"_ después de eso no supimos nada y a casi nadie intento buscarlos, pero también es por eso que algunos lobos de aquí se preocuparon y enojaron porque piensan que tú puedes ser descendiente de un Demonic-fue como concluyó la historia Winston dejando a un Humphrey muy confundido

-En… entonces soy un cemi-dios pero cómo es posible-

-No estamos totalmente seguros de que seas un Demonic puede que seas un Dios que no ha desarrollado sus alas o el cruce de cualquiera de los miembros de las tres manadas lo que sí sabemos es que perteneces a una de ellas-

-Pero no puedo vivir solo con eso necesito saber más debo saber quién soy en realidad- dijo desesperadamente

-Tu eres Humphrey y eso es lo único que importa- le dijo Eve mientras entraba donde estaban Winston y Humphrey

-Pero no te desanimes algún día descubrirás todo y tendrás todas las respuestas. Pero hasta entonces no sería recomendable que usaras tus poderes hasta que los controlaras con totalidad, pero creo saber cómo- dijo Winston mientras buscaba entre las repisas hasta que saco un libro viejo -Antes de que se distanciaran de nosotros y de que estallara la guerra los tres antiguos líderes de manada dejaron algunos conocimientos de lo que hacían, sus habilidades y algunas cosas más y todo está aquí y creo que tú lo necesitas más- fue lo que le dijo mientras le entregaba el libro

-Muchas gracias pero aun así quisiera saber más sobro mi- dijo de manera algo decaída

-Una vez mi madre me dijo algo muy importante que siempre he recordado _"El que busca mucho nada le sobra, pero al que busca poco nada le falta"_ , quiere decir que confórmate con lo que tienes, lo demás lo descubrirás después- fue lo que le dijo Eve mientras le acariciaba gentil mente la cabeza

-Gracias Eve y Gracias Winston me han ayudado desde que era un cachorro muy pequeño y lo siguen haciendo muchas gracias por todo-

-De nada Humphrey, pero te recomendaría que practicaras tus poderes en un lugar alejado o en donde no te vean y cause algún accidente- le recomendó Winston a Humphrey mientras salía

-Claro que lo are gracias- dijo antes de salir

En cuanto salió Winston y Eve se quedaron en la biblioteca un rato más.

-Esto es algo preocupante y lo sabes muy bien- le dijo Eve a Winston muy preocupada

-Lo sé solo espero que no sea realmente un Demonic porque si lo es cuando llegue a su edad adulta posiblemente no tenga auto control de sus poderes y abra que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer- dijo Winston sintiéndose muy mal si es que llega a ocurrir

Cuando regreso a su cueva después de haber hablado con Winston, Humphrey se dirigía hacia su cueva pero en el camino no pasó desapercibido y menos si traía un viejo libro en su mandíbula eso lo hacía más de notar, y como hace un rato todos lo miraban extraño y uno que otro con miedo y furia

Así siguió caminando hasta casi llegar a su cueva cuando llegaron 2 de sus amigos alphas que ya avían terminado su primera fase del entrenamiento y estaban caminando por ahí eran Hutch y Candu

-Hola Hutch, hola Candu como están- les pregunto mientras se sentaba a hablar con ellos

-Emm… hola Humphrey co… como estas- le dijo Hutch con los nervios muy altos

-Hooo por lo visto se enteraron de lo ocurrido, ¿cierto?-

-Si pero no lo tomes a mal sí que dio algo de miedo cuando te vimos- le dijo Candu asiéndole saber que lo vieron

-¿Entonces lo vieron todo?

-Cada parte y es por eso que te veníamos a ver; nuestros padres están algo preocupados de que lo que te ocurrió allá te vuelva a pasar y por ahora no te tienen mucha confianza así que tal vez no nos veamos muy directamente en un tiempo- le dijo Hutch asiéndole saber la noticia no tan cruel para Humphrey

-Si lo… lo entiendo. Bueno adiós chicos-

-No Humphrey, adiós solo se les dice a los muertos, este solo es un asta pronto- le dijo Hutch despidiéndose de el junto con Candu

En cuanto se fueron se metió a su cueva aun decaído no solo por como lo miraron todos, sino porque ahora sus mejores amigos no podrían estar con él, pero eso no hizo que su determinación a saber quién y que es en realidad fuese detenida por lo que ocurre. Se decidió a practicar un poco con el libro que le dio Winston aunque no se le sería muy fácil hacer todo lo que dice.

Después de casi toda una hora de estar leyendo toda la primera parte del libro que en esa parte solo decía el origen de las tres manadas, como lucen o lucían, como eran sus habitantes, cuales son los elementos más comunes en los _Dios_ y los _Demonic, etc._ Venia mucha información e historia que Humphrey debería de saber pero encontró algo mucho mejor que le llamo más la atención y que es muy importante que lo aprendiera y era _"Control del Elemento"_.

-Veamos que dice aquí… " _Para un lobo Dios o un Demonic saber controlar su elemento es muy importante no solo para defenderse sino para tener un lugar, una misión y una señal de pertenencia a la manada; se conocen solo 5 elementos y solo obtendrás ese elemento y no podrás cambiarlo, una forma para empezar a controlarlo si es qué es joven es hacerlo de mayor tamaño o disminuirlo. Es de suma importancia que no se salga de control algo que podría hacer eso seria las emociones si se está bajo el control de la ira o la tristeza eso puede jugar muy mal para todos los que estén a su alrededor. Lo primero que se tiene que hacer es intentar moverlo de su posición con su mente este método es el más simple ya abra otros que tendrás que practicarlos más"-_ en cuanto termino de leer esa parte se decidió a hacer una pequeña fogata en el interior de su cueva y concentrarse y esta vez sí enojarse como ocurrió la otra ves controlar el fuego –Espero que esta vez sí logre controlarlo- se dijo así mismo mientras intentaba controlar el fuego para que creciera –Vamos… vamos…- se dijo hasta que por fin logro dominarlo pero solo sería controlarlo bajo su voluntad todavía no puede crearlo a menos que él lo quiera pero fue un avance –Al menos logre controlar eso y por lo que veo del libro tengo muchas tácticas y cosas que aprender- se dijo mientras ojeaba el libro hasta que vio algo más que le llamo la atención- Que es lo que dice _"Ubicación de las manadas, aunque puede ser peligroso revelar la ubicación de las manadas, los Ángeles aceptan decir su ubicación resolviendo este acertijo. Al este de la línea azul, pasando 2 picos blancos juntos, después de ver una X y un hueco sin fondo…-_ no termino de leerlo porque esa parte de la hoja estaba rota y no savia lo que seguía pero hay supo que tal vez podría conseguir algunas respuestas –Entonces si consigo la otra parte de la hoja podre saber dónde está la manada de los Ángeles-

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas- le dijo un lobo viejo desde la entrada de la cueva

-Quien… quien es usted y que es lo que dijo-

-Creo tal vez decirte algo que te puede ayudar o perjudicar-

-Y ¿eso que sería?-le pregunto con interés

-Sobre la manada de los Ángeles-

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Lamento mucho que haiga tardado en hacerlo y que fuera algo corto pero como lo dije al principio he estado muy ocupado y espero que me perdonen.**

 **Si alguien vio los reviews del anterior capitulo ice una votación de si querían que Lilly fuera la hija que naciera de Winston y Eve o si querían que fuera un OC de mi invención si ustedes quieren déjenmelo saber en un review y esta vez le digo que ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre y esta vez intentare no tardarme en actualizar.**

 **Como ya no tengo nada más que decir díganme que les pareció esta pedazo de capitulo, alguna sugerencia y/o idea y que pasen un buen día, tarde o noche.**


	7. Chapter 6 Sorpresas inesperadas

**_La Historia De Nuestro Pasado_**

 **Muy buenas a todos como están por fin actualizo este fic con un poco de retraso, he de decir que me tarde por esta única palabra… vida. Yo tengo una vida hogareña, escolar y semi-social por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo y espero que me disculpen y perdonen.**

 **Tome en cuenta los reviews y aquí las respuestas:**

 **Super-Om3g4: tu idea sí que me gusta, pero si te dijera que sí o no arruinaría mucho la emoción a futuro, puede que si tome en cuenta tu idea para más adelante pero lo tendrás que ver por ti mismo**

 **ANTIALPHAS H: en verdad aprecio mucho que te guste mi historia en especial de alguien que lleva un poco más de tiempo en esto de escribir que yo y además de que te considero como mi hermano, con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre Lilly y Humphrey como pareja temporal no se oye mal y por cierto gracias por la decisión de que fuera Lilly la que viniese.**

 **Lobo alfa 17** **: gracias por tu comentario de apoyo te lo agradezco enserio.**

 **Dav1d** **: Me alegro de que por fin ya tengas una cuenta en Fanfiction y que se pueda decir de manera oficial llamarte "hermano", otra cosa es que no entendí mucho lo de los números que pusiste sinceramente es que soy medio tonto para captar las cosas en especial con mi problema de doble personalidad pero eso es punto y aparte lo importante es que te agradezco por haber "votado" para saber quién será la hija de Eve y Winston (aunque ANTIALPHAS H tiene razón ¡NO SE PARESEN EN NADA! ¡NI EN EL PELAJE, NI EN LOS OJOS!, ¡NI EN LA ACTITUD!, ¡NI EN NADA!)**

 **Pero ahora sí que comience el emocionante capítulo de hoy (bipolaridad XD).**

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 _ **Sorpresas inesperadas (El titulo lo dice todo XD)**_

-Y ¿eso que sería?- le pregunto con interés

\- Sobre la manada de los Ángeles-

-Que sabe usted sobre eso- le dijo esta vez mas bien dudando de lo que dice ese viejo

-Sígueme y lo sabrás- le dijo mientras salía de la cueva en dirección al bosque

Humphrey un poco dudoso decidió seguirlo esperando que le revelara algunas respuestas, pero lo más importante ¿Cuáles eran sus preguntas?, pero no fueron los únicos en dirección al bosque ya que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Después de caminar por en medio el bosque unos 3 minutos llegó a una cueva tan grande como la de los líderes de la manada que estaba oculta entre árboles y plantas la cual si no te acercabas lo suficiente no la verías.

Al entrar Humphrey se quedó impresionado ya que en las paredes avía imágenes pintadas y mapas de todo Canadá y principalmente de Jasper al igual que tenía una repisa echa con las raíces de un árbol que sobresalía del techo en la cual tenía colocado unos libros no tan viejos como los que avía en la biblioteca sagrada pero si se veían muy grandes y viejos.

-Y bien Humphrey… de que querías hablar-

-Bueno… usted era el que me tenía información-

-Eres un jovencito muy atento Humphrey… eso es bueno-

-Y ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-

-¡Bromeas! Después de lo que iciste allá afuera hace un momento, ya toda la manada sabe tu nombre… no me sorprendería si ya todas las manadas cercanas supieran que existe un joven cachorro que puede controlar el fuego- dijo aquel lobo mientras tomaba un libro de su repisa y se sentaba enfrente de una gran roca que actuaba como mesa

Cuando Humphrey escucho eso no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y muy nervioso que eso que dijo aquel lobo viejo sea cierto.

-En… entonces ya todos lo saben- pregunto con algo de temor

-Sí, pero ese no es el tema a tratar. Tú quieres ir a la manada de los Ángeles o me equivoco-

-Sí, quiero ir tengo que saber todo lo que pueda de mi condición-

-Yo no lo consideraría condición… más bien un don, una habilidad- le dijo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse cerca de el para conversar mejor

-Yo no lo creo… pero usted sabe cómo llegar a esa manada- pregunto con ilusión y desesperación

-Conozco la manada por mis antepasados… te contare _"Mi familia desde la llegada de los Dios, los Ángeles y los Demonic, los han seguido y queriendo aprender más sobre ellos algunos llegaron a ser aceptados en sus manadas"-_ le contaba mientras ojeaba el libro en lo que parecían ser imágenes echas a dibujo de carbón de las tres especies legendarias y le explicaba también de sus ancestros que estaban en las imágenes- _"… cuando se desato la guerra los Dios y los Ángeles estuvieron muy desconfiados y les pidieron que dejaran sus manadas… los Demonic en cambio los tenían vigilados por si los traicionaban pero no fue así… los Dios desaparecieron junto con los Demonic, nadie sabe y nadie supo donde terminaron, pero los Ángeles… una de las cosas por la que los admirábamos es que saben cuándo perdonar, perdonaron a mucho de mis antepasados y dejaron que convivieran con ellos durante 500 años hasta que…"-_

-¿Hasta qué?- pregunto Humphrey

-Hasta que los _Demonic_ volvieran y los atacaran… mis ancestros volvieron aquí, a esta manada y rehicieron su vida, pero siempre buscaron la forma de regresar; lamentablemente esa información se fue con ellos- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba de nuevo el libro en su lugar

-Pero debieron dejar algo, no se… pistas, indicios… algo-

-De ser así, afortunado el que lo halla encontrado- dijo en tono muy decaído- Siempre mi padre me contaba historias de ellos, mi sueño fue siempre ver a uno o a cualquiera de los legendarios. Pero el sueño se acabó cuando desperté… deje de intentar buscarlos cuando solo encontré esto- le dijo mientras le arrojaba un tuvo metálico que al ponerlo en la mesa salió de este un pergamino, después de entregárselo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia una repisa mientras Humphrey leía su contenido.

" _Día número 53 de mi expedición… he está buscando la manada de los Ángeles desde hace un buen tiempo, ya no recuerdo ni siquiera el cómo regresar a casa._

 _Un sueño que tubo mi familia y principalmente mi hermano era esa dichosa manada… pero al fin la encontré, y no era lo que esperaba… cuevas destruidas, murallas y torres derribadas, esqueletos y barias spas escudos y flechas por doquier y un mensaje que fue escrito con sangre que aún permanecía legible contaba la triste verdad… *fue un gran honor servir en esta manada*._

 _Ya no avía nadie ahora solo me queda morir en este lugar junto con cientos de Demonics y Ángeles… a veces pienso que otra cosa pudo soñar mi hermano como su última voluntad antes de sucumbir a la muerte… tal vez se lo pregunte personalmente… espero y mi sobrina no tenga este sueño absurdo de encontrarlos, aquí ya no hay nada, pero lo bueno de todo esto es qué lo logre… encontré la manada lamentablemente, tuve la suerte de ser arrojado bruscamente a la realidad…"_ -Para cuando termino de leer ya no savia que pensar al respecto.

-Después de que encontré eso me dije a mi mismo que ya era absurdo encontrarlos. Ice el mismo viaje que el que escribió ese pergamino pero al igual que él solo encontré ruinas y una que otra arma por ahí… esta fue la única que encontré en mejor estado y le pertenecía al segundo al mando de la manada de los _Ángeles-_ le dijo mientras le enseñaba una espada estilo medieval pero más costra por abolladuras y partes faltantes en el filo y la empuñadura a la mitad, pero lo curioso de esta es que estaba hecha de oro.

-Fue todo lo que encontró- pregunto Humphrey temeroso por sentir que sus esperanzas se las lleva el viento

-Algunos cuanto libros que aquí salieron de la cueva central pero nada más- cuando le dijo eso noto como la mirada de Humphrey termino asiéndolo sentir culpable por echarle el agua fría de la verdad -…Humphrey dime una cosa, para que querías ir a esa manada-

-Quería… quería saber quién soy-

-Humph… no necesitas ir a ningún lugar para saber quién eres… ya que tus acciones no solo definirán quien eres, sino quien quieres ser… recuerda eso muy bien y nunca lo olvides-

-Pero… (Suspiro) que pasa si jamás lo descubro-

-Lo aras… pero solo falta saber si tu verdadero destino es descubrirlo o seguir en la incógnita-

-El destino no existe… pero si podemos forjar nuestro camino- dijo Humphrey con mucho más entusiasmo

-Así se habla… bueno creo que eso sería todo lo que te tendría que decir, es agradable hablar con alguien de vez en cuando-

-¿No habla con nadie?-

-Muchos me toman por loco y no se acercan a mi cueva, eso y el hecho de que esta casi oculta-

-Entones yo vendré a verlo… y platicar sobre cosas, lo que sea-

-Eso me gustaría- sonrió por tan grande gesto de amabilidad del cachorro que lo termino abrasando haciendo sentir a Humphrey un poco incómodo –Por cierto si todavía quieres saber más sobre los Ángeles, aquí hay más información que la que te proporciono Winston… eres bienvenido cuando quieras-

-Muchas gracias señor… señor-

-Fritz… se llama Fritz, Humphrey- le dijo Winston desde la entrada de la cueva –Vaya Fritz, sí que los años te han caído bien- le dijo ya entrando en la cueva y saludaba a su viejo amigo y a Humphrey

-Mejor de lo que piensas viejo amigo, solo le decía algo a mi pequeño amigo algo de información- dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca que actuaba como silla para la mesa de piedra y le indicaba que lo siguiera a lo cual el acepto y se sentaron a charlar, mientras que Humphrey se puso a leer los libros de historia sobre los Ángeles y los Dios, al igual que uno que otro sobre los demonic, donde curiosamente le traía más información sobre sus poderes.

Pasando todo el resto de la tarde Humphrey se despidió de su nuevo amigo Fritz y se iba con Winston directo a la cueva principal ya que a pesar de que después de lo que paso en la mañana ya lo supero no se siente confiado de estar solo en su cueva… a menos por ahora.

Al pasar el tiempo Humphrey empezó a ser aceptado nuevamente en la manada, pero aun con desconfianza de algunos, al igual que sus viejos amigos empezaron a verlo de nuevo y socializar otra vez pero procurando no causar un desastre por los poderes de Humphrey… pero no solo sus amigos, sino también los de otras manadas, ya que como dijo Fritz el rumor corrió lejos pero no tanto, solo se dijo que la leyenda de las tres manadas legendarias era real ya que existe uno viviendo en una manada a pesar de que no sabe a quién pertenece o si es un cruce de diferentes manadas.

También ocurrieron otras cosas que pasaron desapercibidos… Humphrey siempre iba a visitar a su amigo y aprender algunos trucos y cosas, pero para eso tenía que irse a una parte alejada del bosque a practicar su control del fuego; que por fin logro crearlo por sí mismo sin la ayuda de una fogata o un fuego pequeño, también aprendió que al controlar el fuego soporta muy bien el calor y el frio intensos, pero no es de mucha ayuda si hay lluvia o si está en el agua, a pesar de ya saberlo sigue comoquiera metiéndose en lagos y ríos para refrescarse y hacer fogatas controladas pequeñas para calentarse ya que no le gusta llamar mucho la atención, al igual que gracias a Fritz y Winston aprendió habilidades de un alfa como rastreo, camuflaje, caza, pelea, defensa, entre otros más. Llegó incluso a superar en combate a muchos alfas adultos más experimentados que él y lo hizo sin usar sus poderes.

Pero en esta ocasión ya habiendo pasado dos meses desde que Humphrey descubrió sus habilidades, le llegó una noticia que lo dejo impactado y con muchas preguntas más sin resolver…

Era ya casi hora del atardecer, cuando Humphrey regresaba de una de sus lecciones de control de su elemento. Caminaba tranquilamente por la ruta que a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo seguía teniendo las marcas de suelo quemado que provocó cuando se enfrentó a aquel oso…

Se quedó ahí parado, mirando las marcas y pensando en todo lo que ocurrió y el cómo son las cosas ahora… pero salió en ese instante de sus recuerdo y pensamientos cuando vio correr a la misma loba que estuvo el día que le dijeron que Eve estaba embarazada, junto con otra más joven de color gris claro y ojos rojos que se dirigían a la cueva central.

-Que estará pasando-se dijo a sí mismo –Iré a ver que no haya pasado nada malo-

Cuando llego a la entrada vio que Winston estaba afuera, así que se dirigió a hablar con él.

-Humphrey que ases aquí- le pregunto Winston

-Que es lo que está pasando, porque vinieron esas lobas rápido acá-

-Es que Eve ya está dando a luz… por lo que te recomiendo que no entres- después de eso Leslie lo llamo desde adentro- Tengo que entrar Humphrey… así que… por favor quédate aquí-

Pasando casi una hora entera Humphrey se empezó a preocupar hasta que las dos lobas salieron, primero la más joven y a lo último Leslie que le dijo que podía pasar.

Al entrar se sintió un poco tímido al ver que estaba Eve recostada junto con Winston acurrucando a alguien.

-Ho, Humphrey ven te queremos presentar a alguien- le dijo Eve mientras así un pequeño espacio para que pase –Humphrey… te presento a Lilly-

En cuanto Humphrey la vio se impresiono que ella no se parecía en nada a Eve y Winston ya que su pelaje era completamente blanco y que a pesar de que aún era recién nacida logro abrir un poco los ojos y noto que eran violeta.

-¿No se les hace raro que no se parezca en nada a ustedes?-

-Llega a haber casos en que los hijos no son idénticos a los padres- explico Winston –Y qué te parece tu nueva hermana-

-Saben que solo son mis tutores… y nos mis padres-

-Humphrey, para nosotros tu siempre serás nuestro hijo, a pesar de que solo seamos tus tutores- le dijo Eve mientras lo abrazaba

-Si lo se… y Lilly es muy bonita y graciosa- dijo mientras veía que jugaba con su cola, pero después ella lo ve a él y se acerca mientras ponía sus patitas delanteras en el hocico de Humphrey -Y creo que le agrado-

-Sí creo que si- le dijo Winston – _Es ahora o nunca-_ pensó –Aaa Humphrey podemos hablar afuera un momento- en ese momento que se fueron Eve puso una cara de preocupación a como tomaría Humphrey la siguiente noticia

Afuera las cosas no eran diferentes Winston estaba muy nervioso y preocupado de lo que podría pasar a continuación, y el cómo lo diría… no preparo ni física ni mental mente para este momento y sería mucho más difícil de lo que el creería si Humphrey no lo acepta en especial porque ha luchado muy duro para hacer que confíen en él, pero eso se definía… aquí… y ahora.

-Humphrey hay algo que debo decirte- hizo una pausa, miro a Humphrey un momento, tomo aire y continuo –Recuerdas cuando te dije que podías pertenecer a una de las tres manadas legendarias, y que gracias a eso tienes un gran poder- Humphrey solo asintió con la cabeza y espero a que prosiguiera –Pues veras… no encontraba ni el momento ni el lugar preciso para contarte esto pero…- se detuvo un momento mirándolo con esos ojos de inocencia, como se atrevería a decirle a casi su hijo que si llegara a ser un descendiente de los _Demonics_ cuando sea un adulto tendría que irse de la manada o peor aún… morir por tal vez no poder controlar sus poderes.

-¿Que ocurre?, ¿hay algo malo con migo?- le pregunto inocentemente lo que estaba pasando

Winston no soportaría decirle esto, mucho menos siendo solo un niño, así que hizo algo que tal vez en un futuro se arrepienta… mentirle –No ocurre nada… solo quería saber si te interesaría recibir el entrenamiento alfa oficial y que cuando llegues a terminarlo, tener un rango como encargado de la seguridad de la manada y como sub líder-

-Enserio, eso me encantaría, muchas gracias no los decepcionares- le dijo muy entusiasmado

-Sé que no lo aras _"El que está decepcionado aquí soy yo"-_ se dijo así mismo la última parte sintiéndose como un cobarde por no decirle la verdad –Bueno creo que está decidido mañana empieza tu entrenamiento como alfa, y ya es un poco tarde creo que deberías ir a dormir, puedes pasar aquí la noche si lo deseas-

Cuando entraron Winston en secreto le hizo una señal a Eve que hablaran un momento. Humphrey se recostó en el lugar que siempre acostumbra y Eve le pidió si podía poner a Lilly junto a el mientras abalaba con Winston a lo cual el acepto y así se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto la pareja de lobos tenía una plática en la entrada de la cueva la cual tenía tanta tensión e impotencia que se podía ver a kilómetros.

-¿No le dijiste cierto?- le pregunta en tono serio

-¿Tú te hubieras atrevido a decirle?-

-No… de hecho, tal vez ni siquiera pude haber intentado hablar con el-

-Sabes lo que implica el tenerle que ocultar esto-

-Lo sé pero es solo un niño-

-Lo sé Eve, sé que es un niño, solo espero que nuestras sospechas sean falsas-

-Winston solo míralo- le dijo mientras veía como Humphrey abrazaba a Lilly para protegerla del frio al poder ser un lobo que puede emanar calor –Enserio crees que pueda hacerle daño a alguien-

-Eso estará por verse cariño, eso estará por verse muy pronto-

-Tal vez más pronto de lo que creas-

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy sé que tarde mucho y vuelvo a pedir disculpas también pido disculpas porque este capítulo sea corto pero como lo dije al principio no se me es tan fácil alinear mi vida personal, hogareña, semisocial y escolar para que pueda traer capítulos de 5, 7 o hasta 10K palabras, pero intentare hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir dejen por favor sus comentarios , sugerencias e ideas para el próximo capítulo en los reviews, también le recomiendo leer el resto de mis Fanfic ya que no solo encontraran cosas muy buenas sino que también oculte ligeras referencias a lo que ocurrirá en un futo en cada uno de mis Fanfics.**

 **Un gran saludo a todos se despide su gran y queridísimo amigo WillS y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	8. Chapter 7 Secretos del Bosque

**_La Historia De Nuestro Pasado_**

 **Hola a todos, si pensaban que había muerto o desaparecido pues no la verdad es que no tenía inspiración para escribir ni buenas ideas por lo que por eso tarde mucho pero intentare subir más rápido los capítulos aunque le pondré más atención a MLP no dejare de lado esta historia que de hecho es la más importante a nivel emocional ya que es la primera que hice. Pero en si pido disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Omegafire** **: me alegra que te guste la historia yeso que solo es el comienzo lo mejor está por venir**

 **Lobo alfa 17** **: La verdad no era tan complicado lo de los diálogos, si fue confuso pero es que la verdad es laborioso solo escribir el nombre de los dos personajes que hablan además de que cada dialogo es turnado, pero intentare corregir eso.**

 **The Lone Wolf 117** **: Bueno hago lo que puedo, pero las ideas no se me dan abasto para esto al igual que el tiempo XD.**

 **Y sin más que decir comencemos…**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

 _ **Secretos del Bosque**_

 _20 años después…_

-¡Te voy a matar Humphrey!- le grito un lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos verde que corría junto con otro macho y dos hembras que perseguían a Humphrey

-Yo me preocuparía más por los osos detrás de ustedes- les grito Humphrey el cual ya no era un cachorro sino un lobo adulto el cual tiene entrenamiento alpha muy avanzado y es uno de los lobos más fuertes de la manada eso y el hecho de que tiene control sobre el fuego que lo hace más poderoso.

En eso una de las hembras que venía corriendo con él se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle –La misión era ahuyentar a los osos de la manada y ya lo hicimos pero… ¿tenías que atraerlos hacia nosotros?- le dijo con furia la loba al lado de Humphrey

-Cálmate Start, era necesario ya que si solo los movíamos volverían a venir, hay que sacarlos lo suficiente de la manada- le dijo Humphrey con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que los otros estaban muertos del miedo

-Humphrey yo ya estoy con alguien y no quiero que se entere que me mato un osos- le dijo un lobo de pelaje negro con la espalda y parte de la melena gris y ojos rojos

-Entonces muévete un poco a la derecha Mike- le dijo Humphrey

-¿Qué?...- se dio la vuelta para ver la enorme para del oso muy cerca de el por lo que se movió a la derecha

Siguieron corriendo por otro rato hasta que llegaron a la sima de una colina donde la otra loba le hablo a Humphrey –Ya no puedo seguir corriendo… ya estoy muy cansada- le dijo la loba de pelaje blanco con patas gris y ojos café

-Sé que estas cansada Elie, pero por eso ice que corriéramos a esta colina-

-Que acaso los osos no nos alcanzaran aquí- pregunto el de pelaje blanco y ojos verde

-No claro que lo aran se están acercando ahora mismo- dijo mientras señalaba a la mitad de la colina donde se encontraban los tres osos que los perseguían

-Eso sí que es muy alentados- dijo el mismo lobo que le pregunto en forma de sarcasmo

-Tranquilízate Andreu no nos alcanzaran ya que seguiremos moviéndonos- dijo Humphrey mientras se acercaba a un monto de árboles muertos

-Y como ya estamos todos cansados menos tú y no pienso seguir corriendo- dijo muy frustrada Start

-No será necesario, iremos en estos- dijo Humphrey mientras que con su Kukry cortaba desde la base un tronco que se parteo a la mitad pero en el proceso de caída tiro otro que también se partió a la mitad –Nos deslizaremos-

Todos dudaron un poco si se subían o no pero en realidad no tenían opciones ya que los osos estaba muy cerca por lo que rápidamente se acomodaron en el tronque que era relativamente grande, y se empezaron a deslizar

-Parece que si funciono- dijo Mike un poco más calmado

-Yo no contaría con eso- le dijo Elie mientras veía que los tres osos los seguían en los otros medios troncos que dejaron en la colina

-Se están deslizando también- dijo Andreu mientras veía que se acercaban

-Sí, esa era la idea- menciono Humphrey a lo que todos solo dijeron ¡¿QUÉ?! –Descuiden todo es parte del plan, pero ahora sujétense muy bien y sepárense un poco más ya que necesitamos dividirnos- dijo mientras prendía en llamas su pata delantera y lanzaba una pequeña bola de fuego a un árbol de muy hasta enfrente el cual cunado el tronque en el que iban Humphrey y los demás salto en el golpe de caída se desprendió en 3 parte en la de hasta enfrente Humphrey, en la de en medio Elie y Andreu y hasta el final Mike y Start.

Se siguieron deslizando hasta que Humphrey vio lo que quería ver…

-Tenemos un acantilado enfrente- mencionó a todos

-Y que hacemos- dijo Start alterada

-Nada, ya lo tengo todo planeado…- dijo mientras se seguían todos moviendo muy rápido hacia el acantilado

-Y cuál es el plan- dijo Elie

-Simple los osos en la bajada iban más rápido debido a su peso lo cual los impulsara y saltaran el acantilado hasta llegar al otro lado de este- dijo mientras veía que los osos los adelantaban con rumbo al acantilado

-Y qué hay de nosotros- menciono Mike

-Nosotros al no tener suficiente impulso… caeremos por el acantilado- dijo de manera muy tranquila

-¡QUE!-gritaron todos. Y efectiva mente así fue los osos lograron llegar hasta el otro lado del acantilado pero Humphrey, Elie, Andreu, Mike y Start cayeron por el acantilado

Start aunque no lo dijese estaba disfrutando la emoción de la caída pero igual estaba aterrada.

Mike al parecer estaba… ¿rezando?, bueno que se puede hacer si caes al vacío. Pero con Andreu…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN NUNCA AVER MAMADO!- grito como loco mientras intentaba acercarse a la orilla

-Ya tranquilízate y será menos doloroso- le dijo Elie la cual estaba cerca del mientras se intentaba acercar pero…

-Haber, haber, haber podemos repetir la escena del grito de Andreu- _dijo Humphrey rompiendo los límites de la cuarta pared_ \- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN NUNCA AVER MAMADO!... SIN NUNCA AVER "MAMADO"… Confirmado este buey es del otro bando… o solo quería experimentar… meh da lo mismo, sigamos con el fanfic…

-Hu ho, casi llegamos al fondo de esto- dijo Humphrey con entusiasmo

-Meh ya que, puede que muera ahora- dijo Andreu ya tranquilo mientras tomaba a Elie con sus patas y la beso en los labios de una forma apasionante antes de tocar el fondo

-Que buena suerte y justo a tiempo- dijo Humphrey mientras veía que caían directo a un rio

Inmediatamente todos en cuanto cayeron al agua intentaron llegar a la superficie y se aferraron a lo que era uno de los medios troncos que usaron los osos para alcanzarlos y que cayeron al fondo; todos se subieron al tronco y sacudirse el exceso de agua solo para darse cuenta que Humphrey estaba recargado en el troco como si nada hubiera pasado

-Porque tardaron en subir- dijo de manera tranquila pero de un momento a otro Mike lo empezaba a estrangular o lo intentaba ya que Humphrey forcejeaba con él.

-Te voy a asesinar ahora si Humphrey- le dijo Mike mientras intentaba morderle el cuello

-Eso… fue… ¡asombroso!, la forma con la que caíamos al vacío, la sensación de peligro en la caída y de casi morir fue algo…- estaba diciendo Start mientras actuaba como una niña hasta que todos menos Humphrey la vieron con cara de sorpresa y luego de enojo –Dijo… eso fue muy riesgoso y mortal _"Mortalmente asombroso"-_ se dijo en sus adentros

-Aaa Andreu con lo que paso en la caída- menciono Elie un poco avergonzada

-Si- menciono Andreu pero fue golpeado en el rostro tan fuerte que se calló del tronco y fue nuevamente al agua

-Si vuelves a besarme así te asesinare entiendes- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el tronco y se tranquilizaba – _Aunque he de decir que me gustó mucho y fue mi primer beso… pero lástima que fue del imbécil de Andreu, ojala hubiera sido de Hutch o Dylan o hasta Humphrey-_ se dijo así misma mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió

Un rato después de que todos se hallan tranquilizado, que Start se le pasara la emoción y que Andreu vuelva a subir al tronco, Elie fue la primera en preguntar.

-Y ¿asía dónde vamos?-

-Este rio lleva directo a uno que pasa por un prado que está en la manada por lo que solo hay que dejar que nos lleve- dijo Humphrey un poco calmado el cual estaba mirando el agua del rio

-Entonces ese era el plan todo este tiempo… que nos persiguieran los osos, que tomáramos los trocos para deslizarnos, que los osos cruzaran el acantilado y que cayéramos al rio, ese era el plan- fue lo que dijo Andreu

-En realidad solo plañe lo de que los osos nos persiguieran con los troncos, si te soy sincero no savia que avía un rio por aquí hasta que reconocí cual era- dijo Humphrey de manera calmada mientras seguía mirando el rio

-Ha ha, es una broma cierto- dijo Mike

-No estoy bromeando, la verdad pensé que abajo del acantilado abría árboles que tal vez si teníamos suerte nos sostendríamos de las ramas-

Después de decir eso sumergió la cabeza en el rio mientras que Andreu, Mike, Elie y Start se quedaron con caras de que en verdad pudieron haber muerto solo porque Humphrey los guio a un lugar que ni siquiera el conocía, después de ese rápido pensamiento Humphrey saco su cabeza del rio con un salmón en el hocico

-¿Alguien quiere?- pregunto pero todos seguían en shok por lo que dijo Humphrey hace un momento –Bien más para mí- dijo mientras lo colocaba en su Kukry y creaba una fogata controlada por su poder para que no quemara todo el tronco y empezó a freír un poco el pez.

Humphrey desde ya hace mucho tiempo empezó a practicar mejor sus poderes de control del fuego por lo que puede crear una llamarada pequeña en un montos de nieve y no se derretirá ya que Humphrey puede mantener el calor en una solo área, también logro dominar más el poder de hacer aparecer fuego más fácil pero aun así hay cosas que el desconoce y unas que le serian de mucha utilidad.

* * *

Pasando una hora, ya era de tarde posiblemente la de la tarde cuando por fin llegaron al claro que menciono Humphrey para a después bajar del troco y caminar unos 3 minutos hasta llegar a la zona principal de la manada donde ya avía muchos lobos de diferentes rangos rondando por ahí.

-Bueno… al fin llegamos… y he de admitir no fue tan malo- dijo Start mientras se sentaba y se reacomodaba su melena que por el agua de hace horas se descompuso

-Para ti que te gusto la caída del precipicio- dijo Mike un poco molesto –Yo me voy con Anubis… les mandare saludos de su parte- dijo mientras se retiraba

-Si cuídate- le dijo Andreu a Mike mientras él se iba- Oye Start ¿me acompañas a decirle a Winston que ya terminamos el trabajo?-

-Si vamos… bienes Elie- le pregunto Start

-Sí, de paso podía pasar a saludar y hablar a Dylan- menciono Elie con su entusiasmo en todo

-Porque siempre quieres hablar con ella- dijo con un tono de enfado Start

-Porque ella es mi amiga al igual que tu-

-Ya olvídenlo chicas vámonos… no vienes Humphrey- le dijo Andreu

-No, yo iré a otra parte, los veré después- dijo mientras caminaba al otro lado de adonde ellos iban

-Ok adiós Humphrey- dijeron los otros al mismo tiempo

Mientras Humphrey caminaba de forma tranquila a el lugar que el savia, muchas hembras de la manada lo veía con ojos seductores. Desde hace ya unos años Humphrey fue el mejor alpha de la manada el más fuerte y uno de mayor interés por sus habilidades, se convirtió en el guarda espaldas de los líderes en reuniones con otras manadas y también daba muestras de sus habilidades en combate, también desde hace un tiempo se decidió a tener todo el tiempo consigo su kukry y el medallón de su madre aunque este último siempre lo deja en su cueva solo en ocasiones lo trae puesto. Con respecto a su vida, a pesar de que no es un lobo normal, tampoco se considera anormal, solo alguien con un don; no tiene ninguna meta fija más que la de saber más sobre su origen ya que perdió las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien desde hace tiempo, pero nunca los ha olvidado…

En estos momentos se encuentra caminando por un sendero rodeado por flores largas las cuales usando su kukry corta las suficientes para después seguir caminando a un lugar despejado pero que para muchos es conocido por una razón… ahí están sus seres más queridos…

-A pasado tiempo desde que no venía… los he necesitado durante toda mi vida, pero con lo poco que vivió con ustedes me ara siempre un mejor yo- es lo que decía Humphrey frente a las tumbas de sus padres que después de 20 años aun saben nuevas las lapidas, por el cuidado que les ha puesto Humphrey, al igual que en donde antes solo estaba el montículo de tierra que los cubría empezó a renacer el pasto y algunas flores empezaron a crecer junto a ellos y se debe a que Humphrey cada vez que venía dejaba unas flores que el cortaba las cuales soltaban las semillas y dejaban un hermoso lugar.

Pero en esos 20 años no solo han pasado cosas buenas, sino también tragedias… se han ido ya muchos algunos buenos amigos, compañeros y familiares; debido a accidentes, caserías o simplemente llegaba ya su hora de partir. Entre ellos Fritz, uno de los mejor amigos de Humphrey al igual que su maestro en el control de su elemento y un instructor motivacional.

En estos momentos Humphrey se encuentra sentado frente a la tumba de su gran amigo y maestro Fritz, al cual al igual que en la tumba de sus padres dejo un pequeño ramo de flores y las dejo para que en un futuro tenga a los alrededores, ya Fritz a diferencia de los padres de Humphrey que llevan 20 años muertos, Fritz solo lleva 7 años.

Humphrey se sentía nostálgico recordando los momentos que paso con Fritz algunos buenos y otros malos y algunos vergonzosos, pero nunca dejaban de lado su amistad hasta el momento en que él se despidió y solo le dijo "Que jamás te rindas, siempre hay algo por lo que seguir".

-Es triste el saber que ya no están junto a nosotros ¿verdad?- le dijo sacándolo de su trance una loba que se sentó a su lado el cual el reconoció muy bien ya que era una vieja amiga de la infancia

-Sí, es triste pero siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones- fue lo que dijo mientras la miraba a lo que se podía ver de su rostro ya que la mitad de este cubría su cara –Por cierto no es por ser malagradecido pero… que haces aquí Escarlet- le dijo a su amiga la cual estaba ahora mirándolo con curiosidad

-Vine a ver a mi padre, está sepultado solo a unos metros de aquí- fue lo que ella le respondió aunque con un tono algo deprimido ya que solo hace 1 año y medio lo perdió

-Se lo que se siente perder a un ser muy querido, así que entiendo por lo que pasas- fue lo que le respondió Humphrey

-Todavía me siento mal por lo que yo te dije hace varios años, siento que eso fue muy cruel… y ahora sé lo que debiste haber sentido-

-Oye como te lo dije esa ves, no hay nada que perdonar- fue lo que le dijo Humphrey antes de darle un abrazo para reconfortarla

-Gracias Humphrey, porque no bienes luego a mi cueva y tenemos una plática entre amigos como cuando éramos niños- le pregunto mientras salían de los límites de lo que se consideraba el cementerio para llegar a orillas de un bosque

-Tal vez vaya mañana, por ahora voy a mi lugar de entrenamiento, hacía que te veré después, pero es un hecho que iré y también llama a los demás- fue lo que le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque

-Ok dalo por echo- fue lo que dijo Escarlet mientras también se retiraba pero a dirección contraria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque más precisamente en un pequeño lago en medio de este, se encontraba Humphrey practicando sus ataques de fuego. A pesar de que no lo usa tantas veces, en cuando surgen problemas con osos o pumas y hasta humanos y Humphrey se encarga de eso después de todo es la responsabilidad que se le asigno hace años como encargado de la seguridad de la manada. A pesar de que el en realidad no sabe todavía el motivo por el cual Winston le pidió hablar con él hace años.

Humphrey seguía practicando sus lanzamientos de bolas de fuego que era lo siguiente por aprender en la serie de libros que le obsequio Fritz antes de morir, pero no estaba solo ya que desde una enorme roca justo encima del lago, alguien lo observaba en cada momento que asía, procurando que Humphrey no lo viera pero el ya savia de su presencia ya que desde hace un buen tiempo lo sabía pero no decía nada, pero en esos momento se decidió a gastarle una broma a su "espía".

Humphrey lanzo un ataque al suelo el cual consistía en levantar una gran nube de cenizas que uso para esconderse entre algunos árboles y usar sus habilidades para llegar hasta la roca, detrás de su "espía".

-A donde se fue- dijo el que observaba a Humphrey

-Justo detrás de ti- dijo Humphrey haciendo que su espía callera del susto al lago donde luego sumergió para dirigirse a la orilla y encontrarse con un Humphrey riéndose de ella.

-No fue graciosos Humphrey- le replico con total enfado

-Lo lamento Lilly pero no pude evitar darte ese susto después de tantas veces que bienes a verme en secreto… o bueno no tan secreto- fue lo que dijo Humphrey más calmado

Y efectivamente el que espiaba a Humphrey todo el tiempo es Lilly la cual se tratan como si fueran hermanos, a pesar de que no lo son; Lilly ha tenido una admiración por Humphrey que desde joven ya tenía cargo de un alpha adulto y fue por esa la razón que les pidió… bueno suplico que la dejaran tener el entrenamiento alpha, para poder ser alguien como Humphrey y el poder seguir viéndolo más seguido. Aceptaron y la dejaron recibir el entrenamiento al igual que dejaron que entrenara con Humphrey para desarrollar sus habilidades.

-Bueno se acabó el espiarte mientras entrenas-

-Por cierto ¿porque bienes todo el tiempo a verme Lilly?- fue lo que le pregunto Humphrey

-Porque… porque… porque eres mi maestro y mi mejor amigo- fue lo que respondió aunque nerviosa y algo apenada al decirlo

-Ok pero para la próxima quisiera que entrenaras tu sigilo y tus sentidos de audición y visuales, para que no te detecte y mejore tu entrenamiento- fue lo que le dijo mientras tomaba un piña de pino y la usaba como peine para ayudarle a reacomodar su cabello el cual se desaliño

-Está bien, pero que haremos hoy-

-Hoy, entrenaremos tu habilidad de caza- pero en cuanto dijo eso Lilly se puso muy nerviosa porque ella sabía que no era la mejor y mucho menos la más pasable para la casería

-No Humphrey, no soy buena cazadora- fue lo que dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo y se tapaba el rostro con su cabello

-Hooo vamos solo porque no pudiste atrapar a un caribú 16 veces no quiere decir que seas mala cazadora-

-No solo perdí 16 caribúes, arruiné 13 caserías en grupo, tire por accidente 4 caribúes por un barranco los cuales ya aviamos cazado y ni siquiera puedo capturar un conejo- fue lo que dijo mientras se sentía peor

-También lesionaste a 17 lobos por un derrumbe de rocas, tiraste 2 árboles los cuales evitaron que los alfas lograran atrapar a unos siervos, trajiste por error un alce que ya estaba contaminado haciendo que toda la manada se enfermara…-

-Humphrey, no estas ayudando a hacerme sentir mejor- dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-Tal vez solo necesitas practicar un poco más- fue lo que le dijo Humphrey mientras la ayudaba al levantarse

-He entrenado y todo lo que hago de casería fracaso, todos los maestros que me enseñan eso se rinden con migo-

-Pues yo no me rendiré- fue lo que dijo Humphrey con determinación

* * *

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaban los observaba una loba ya más grande de pelaje dorado mirando a los dos lobos asiendo un calentamiento de músculos.

-Humphrey, si tan solo supiera que mi hija siente por ti algo más que una simple amistad, pero tú eres tan noble y decidido que no quieres verla sufrir- fue lo que dijo Eve mientras los observaba, y como lo dijo Lilly le confeso a su madre que ella siente algo más que amistad por Humphrey… siente amor por él, porque él es el único que ha estado con ella en todo momento, pero nunca se ha decidido a decírselo.

* * *

Con Humphrey y Lilly se estaban preparando para su práctica que aunque sencilla sería un martirio para Lilly.

-Bien Lilly, estas lista- le pregunto mientras se colocaban en posición de asechar

-Eso creo- dijo muy nerviosa

-Solo recuerda estar calmada, y tener confianza- le dijo mientras miraba dos piñas de pino

-Ok- dijo Lilly en tono bajo

-Preparada, listaaaaa… ahora- dijo mientras saltaba hacia la piña junto con Lilly pero lamentablemente Lilly no se detuvo y siguió derecho asta estrellarse con algo- ¡LILLY!-

Cuando llego la vio atorada entre las raíces de un árbol grande hasta que ella salió de el por su cuenta.

-Nada mal- dijo Humphrey casi como una burla

-Te dije que no sirvo para esto- le dijo mientras se colocaba en el suelo y se tapaba el rostro

Humphrey sintiéndose mal por ella se acercó hasta donde estaba y le reacomodo el cabello destapando sus dos ojos –Tal vez solo necesitas un incentivo- le dijo mientras reacomodaba su cabello con su osico

-Creo que ya se cual- le dijo de manera casi susurrando Lilly

-Y cual…- Humphrey no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que recibió un beso apasionado de parte de Lilly en los labios

El beso fue largo y tal parece que Lilly lo disfrutaba cada segundo, mientras que Humphrey se había quedado estático y con los ojos como platos al recibir el beso de quien casi seria su hermana.

Pero tal parece que no estaban tan solos como creían ya que entre los arbustos se podía ver a Eve, la cual igual que Humphrey estaba sorprendida de lo que su hija izo, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Humphrey pero no creyó que llegaría a eso, pero lo que más le impresionó es lo que le siguió…

Después de estar aclarando en la mente de Humphrey lo que paso, el seguía estático pero consiente de lo que hacía y pasaba, pero el aun tenia barias preguntas en su mente, ¿Por qué Lilly lo beso?, ¿Por qué no se separa del beso? Y la más importante ¿Por qué lo disfruto?, pero sin ningún motivo aparente empezó a regresarle el beso, al punto de que Lilly terminara de espaldas y Humphrey parado encima de ella aun besándose

Eso a Lilly le impresionó ya que lo que ella esperaba es que Humphrey la separara, pero resulta ser que también le gusto, así que continuaron besándose, y acariciándose con sus lenguas cada rincón de sus bocas.

Fue así por otro par de minutos hasta que se separaron en busca de aire y recuperarse de lo que hicieron, cuando Lilly recupero el aire intento besar nuevamente a Humphrey pero el, la detuvo…

-No Lilly… esto no está bien- le dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba al lago para mojarse el rostro, instintivamente le siguió Lilly

-Y porque no, te gusto mucho y no me puedes engañar-

-Ok, lo admito si me gusto pero… no debió ser así, soy casi como tu hermano, que crees que pensarían los demás- fue lo que dijo Humphrey

-No me importa lo que los demás digan… Humphrey yo te amo- le dijo con total calma y tranquilidad mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le daba un pequeño pero rápido beso en los labios

-Lilly… yo aprecio el sentimiento, pero… simplemente no puedo… no estaría bien, no por esto espero que termine nuestra amistad… pero no puedo estar contigo, perdóname- le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus patas

-Ho, entiendo… no hay problema tenía que intentar- dijo ya un poco decaída, mientras se retiraba – ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento mañana?-

-Que sea para dentro de tres días- le contesto de manera seria –Y Lilly, descuida hallarlas a alguien más- le dijo tratando de reanimarla

-Espero pero no hay nadie más como tú- fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse

- _Ya no hay nadie como yo… o eso creo_ \- fue lo que pensó mientras se sentaba en la orilla del lago a pensar mejor las cosas

De entre los arbustos sale Eve con una cara que denotaría neutralidad, sin expresión, se sentó al lado de Humphrey y no dijo nada… se siente la tensión en el aire :v

Hasta que la voz de Eve sonó.

-Vi lo que hiciste- fue lo que le dijo mientas veía el lago que poco a poco se le iba la luz que reflejaba el atardecer

-Y qué piensas sobre lo que hice- pregunto con duda

-Yo no soy Dios, tampoco tu madre ni la líder ni nadie para decirte que si lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, pero tarde o temprano ella te lo diría- fue lo que le dijo pero en su mente guardaba otra cosa – _Y qué bueno que fue hoy porque tal vez mañana ya no pueda-_

-Ojala me perdone a mí mismo por lo que hice- se dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, y de la nada recibió un abrazo por parte de Eve

-Hay errores en la vida, pero bueno de ellos es que aprendes con cada uno, ya que son pruebas para saber quién eres-

-Esa frase me la dijo Fritz- fue lo que dijo Humphrey con un toque de humor

Ambos se rieron un poco antes de salir del bosque con dirección a sus respectivas cuevas pero antes de eso tuvieron una pequeña plática fuera del bosque.

-Podrías no decir nada de lo que paso, por favor- le dijo a Eve

-Por supuesto que no diré nada- fue lo quejo mientras se marchaba –Ho, casi lo olvido, mañana Winston te quiere ver en la cueva central al medio día-

-Entendido adiós Eve-

-Adiós Humphrey- le dijo mientras se despedían del bosque con un secreto que guardar… y otro que decir.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí acaba el capítulo y le vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no actualizar nada en este tiempo pero no me sentía muy inspirado para escribir al igual que no tenía buenas ideas XD.**

 **Pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, la verdad no fue tan largo como tuve la idea en un principio, pero tampoco es tan corta. Para os que pregunten de la descripción de Start y Escarlet aparecen en el fanfic de Feliz Navidad; por cierto si alguno quiere que su OC aparezcan solo díganmelo.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, comentario, saludo, idea o lo que sea me lo dejan saber de favor en los Reviews o por PM, sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización, chao.**


End file.
